


Destiny has other plans

by Doesyym



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Birth, Boys In Love, Children Issues, Comfort No Hurt, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Good Sibling Jace Wayland, Harry (maybe) Lightwood-Bane, Harry Lightwood-Bane, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kids, Like clary and her memory loss, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Nesting, Omega Magnus Bane, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Finale, Pregnancy, Pregnancy issues, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scared Alec Lightwood, Scared Magnus Bane, Scenting, Sex, Smut, baby issues, but it is not something visual or detailed, child birth, click at your own risk for fluff, like doctor catarina loss, minor changes from tv show, so little angst, this will only get fluffier, ultrasound scans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyym/pseuds/Doesyym
Summary: After Shadowhunters TV series, Magnus and Alec are married for 1 month now and they will be a bigger family very soon. Are they ready for this exciting life happening in front of them?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 54
Kudos: 197





	1. Happy Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first multi chaptered, long term story. I don't know much but I had this idea one day and I just wanted to share it with people. I hope you can enjoy it.   
>  I loved the way it turned out on my head but since English is not my first language, I am assuming there will be differences with the story on my head and the actual story I wrote. So thank you already for reading it, liking it and commenting! I genuinely appreciate everything ❤️

> -1 month after wedding-
> 
> Magnus was at home trying to get ready for little holiday they have been planning. They got married one month ago but they still didn't get the chance to go to their honeymoon. 
> 
> Surely Magnus was beyond excited. He was putting everything in his luggage and then deciding it was not the right choice to wear and taking it off. He could use some magic to get himself completely ready and he could sit and wait for his husband. But he promised Alec this would be a complete human experience, he was not allowed to cheat with his magic. This is why they were taking a flight all the way down to Europe, to be exact Netherlands. Magnus lived in Netherlands in his immortal life at some point but Alec was never out of country except his job travels or little escapades with Magnus. This was first time he can actually enjoy travelling somewhere without thinking other things.
> 
> Magnus thought this was completely ridiculous. His body got tired from trying so hard. He felt like his body was so warm and he left things where they were. He got himself some bourbon and let his body sink in his comfortable sofa. He was reading his book when the door knocked.
> 
> "Heey. I forgot my keys again" said Alec's warm voice. Magnus didn't need to hear his voice though. He could smell his husband from a very far distance. His stomach made a little flip. Every time he saw his husband, this happened. He was now smiling widely. 
> 
> "Hey love. How was the work?"
> 
> "Uhhh it was fine. I missed you all day." Alec leaned on Magnus and placed a little kiss on his lips. Magnus wanted more but Alec's mind was on something else.
> 
> "Umm why are all your clothes on floor?"
> 
> "I couldn't decide which one to take. I hate doing things in mundane way. Come on at least let me do this with my magic" Magnus whined and kissed Alec's neck softly.
> 
> "Hey hey we have a flight in 4 hours and we are totally not ready. Come on we need to get ready" said Alec but Magnus was totally getting into his mind with his usual charm and of course with all the kisses. Alec could smell Magnus' scent and this drove him a bit crazy to be honest. 
> 
> "Come ooon I can handle it in one second and we can use the time for other things, you know" Magnus knew what he wanted and soft kisses definitely worked. 
> 
> "Umm, y-yeah I think we can make an exception for this. We are taking the flight so this is mundane yeah we could-" Alec gasped with the feeling of Magnus' hand on his crotch. 
> 
> And just that moment doorbell ringed. Magnus stopped for a minute. He seemed pissed Alec could tell.
> 
> "Hey guys are you there. I forgot to get the key in the Institute Alec." said Isabelle yelling from outside
> 
> "Uh like sister like brother" said Magnus and they pulled back. Magnus snapped his fingers and the door opened.
> 
> "Come in Isabelle. We were just... getting ready." said Alec with red face and slightly messy hair. 
> 
> "Oh. Yeah. Magnus I don't know how much water these plants need by the way. How frequently I need to water them?"
> 
> "One cup for every day. But you don't need to come over every day you can just come every two days. They will be fine." Magnus handed the keys to Isabelle
> 
> "Okay so do I need to know anything else, anything to do?" 
> 
> "Noo that's all. Thank you for taking care of them" 
> 
> "Yeah sure it is nothing. So okay guys I will leave. Have lots of fun. Be careful. Love you" she hugged the boys and left eventually. 
> 
> The mood died away anyways Alec thought. Boys stared each other.
> 
> "So, let's get ready then" Alex huffled. 
> 
> "Yeah we could wait for the hotel anyways. It would be like waiting for marriage, soo excited"said Magnus rolling his eyes. 
> 
> Alec got ready without Magnus' magic and Magnus waited for the longest time. When they left house they were a bit late. Magnus offered a portal to the airport but Alec was sure they could make it in time. They did eventually but it was nervous and tiring for Magnus. He was feeling tired and warm. He felt like he needed to be home and cuddle his husband. Or maybe have sex with his husband all night and sleep untill he felt okay again. Was he homesick already? It felt weird considering he loved travelling. 
> 
> When they finally got on the plane Magnus was quite and Alec was scared if his husband getting sick.
> 
> "Magnus are you okay. I got some antipyretic and painkiller with me. I can give you one if you want"
> 
> "Oh Alexander no I usually don't use mundane medicine. I don't think I am getting sick just probably doing everything in mundane way got me sick. This is why we need magic"he winked and placed his head on Alec's shoulder.
> 
> Alec could tell his husband smelled different this time. Maybe it was some kind of illness he thought but it smelled actually good to him. When Magnus placed his head on his shoulder, he was actually very warm and weirdly smelling amazing. He couldn't hold himself to ask
> 
> "Magnus is this some kind of perfume. You smell so nice."asked silently.
> 
> At that moment Magnus realised what was happening. He felt stupid he didn't realise before. 
> 
> "Oh shit." He looked concerned, raising his head up. 
> 
> "What! What shit?! Tell me what happened Magnus?" Alec panicked immediately. 
> 
> "Okay calm down. Lower your voice. You know I have been taking suppresants for heat yeah. So they probably don't work anymore."
> 
> "Soo... this is your heat approaching? Will you be allright?" 
> 
> "Umm... Flight might be okay but after that we have lots of work to do. Lots"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically totally smut. If you don't want to read smut, you can skip it.

_Flight took actually so long_. Alec was thinking this every minute they were in plane. He was cursing to himself for not using a portal. They really didn't need to torture themselves by doing things in mundane way. Especially when his husband is almost on his heat. Alec was so tense for the entire flight. He was constantly checking on Magnus, asking if he was okay. Magnus dealt with it just allright. He has had so many heats in his long life but he was suffering, that was not a lie. He was just great at covering it up. He didn't talk much and tried to calm himself down by taking couple of more suppresants. Catarina would say this was a very bad idea but he couldn't ask her and he had no other choices at that moment. He needed to look fine for Alexander if not for himself. 

When they finally landed they took a taxi and taxi driver seemed uneasy. Alec knew he was an alpha and he was silently growling under his breath without realising. Magnus tried to calm him down by leaning on him but that ride was just very intimidating. 

"I was about to rip his head I swear."said Alec when they finally arrived to the hotel. 

"Alexander it's okay. He was actually being nice considering the 'situation'. But let's never use mundane transportation again, please" his voice was getting weaker and weaker. Alec's heart was beating fast. Considering he never even had a relationship before let alone having sex with someone in heat, he was holding himself well. 

When Alec was handling with checking in, Magnus felt like he couldn't hold himself anymore. His legs felt like mess and he knew his scent was now noticable from even 1km away. His legs felt like mush and he was sat before even noticing. Finally Alec finished checking in and he hold Magnus, wrapped his arms around him to help him walk. When they get in the lift Magnus started moaning. 

"Alexander please help. I can't hold anymore. A-ahh please hold me, fuck me please." Now he was whining and almost crying. Alec felt horrible. He didn't know what to do. Well... He knew what to do but was that the right thing to do. His instincts were telling him to fuck Magnus recklessly, surely, but his mind was telling him to stop. 

"Magnus. Are you okay? Are you in pain? We are almost there come on hold yourself together." 

"Aa-aah Alexander. I need you. I need you inside me." A little tear drop. He couldn't hold himself anymore. " _It hurts_ _Alexander please_ , _please_." Now tears were leaving his eyes. 

"Oh my god Magnus, please don't cry. It is gonna be fine please." Alec's hands and voice were shaking now. He hold him bridal style when lift finally arrived. Magnus was kissing his neck and trying to grab his crotch while moaning. This situation got Alec aroused a bit, as much as he didn't want to admit. They entered the room and Alec gently placed Magnus on the bed. Magnus started to strip down without wasting any time. 

"O-Oh Magnus please stop. Is this the right thing? Come on you are hurting. I can't do this to you. Let me call someone, I will get help-"

"Hey hey hey. I only need you. I don't need any help from someone. Come on please just fuck me. It hurts in here" he showed his ass. He spread his legs and started to rub his ass while moaning. 

"Oh my god Magnus. I am scared that I am going to hurt you. Please stop. If you don't I don't know if I can hold myself anymore." He felt he was growing in his pants.

"Ohh nice, you don't need to." He stripped his pants and underwear. Slick just dripped from his legs. He inserted his finger in and moaned loudly. 

At that moment Alec knew he couldn't hold himself anymore. He took his clothes off quickly and laid on Magnus carefully. Even tho he felt like he lost his control he tried to be nice and kind. They lost no time. Alec thrusted his dick very quickly in Magnus. Magnus cried out in pain and pleasure. 

"Oh Alexander. Y-yeah yeah yeah keep going please don't stop"

Alec growled slightly. He placed his hands on Magnus' nipples and licked his neck. Magnus' moans only got stronger. Maybe even two rooms ahead could hear them. They didn't care. 

"Magnus I am going to come"

"Come inside me! Please I want to feel you"

Not so long after Alec's knot swelled inside Magnus just right on his prostate. Magnus felt Alec's hot load inside and came loudly on his chest. 

"Ah damn. This was...just amazing." Alec laid on his husband hugging him tightly. He placed a kiss on his forehead. Magnus couldn't move not just only from Alec's knot inside him but also from his body turning into mush. 

"Oh Alexander. I love you very much."

"I love you too. Was I okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No of course you didn't hurt me. This was just amazing... And remember doing things mundane way?"

"Yeah why?"

"Umm you will need your stamina rune a lot. Just saying..."

"Hmm do you think I can't keep up with your heat sex?" he grinned. 

"I hope you can"

They had sex for almost 2 days without even leaving their room. They called room service for food but after 2 days both of them surely lost a pound or two...


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 very busy days the boys were finally out of their room. When they were leaving room Alec hanged that little door note to room services. The room totally needed a cleaning and they thought people who will clean this mess won't be happy at all. Even the whole room smelled like Magnus and Alec's scent. The smell could be a little hard to get rid of maybe.

Magnus was feeling a bit guilty for wasting two days in a hotel room without even seeing outside once. Sure they had mind blowing sex but this holiday was important for Alec and he didn't want him to miss out. 

Alec on the other side was beyond happy. He had never such two days like this and this felt amazing. Although he had a bit soreness on his important members of his body but he could only imagine how sore Magnus must feel.

Magnus had heat sex before but none of them lasted for tWo fUckInG dAyS. He was awfully sore everywhere but he wanted to seem okay for going around on his feet all the city. He knew that wouldn't work but he was willing to try to make his mate happy. 

"What do you want to eat baby?" asked Alec curiously. 

"Well whatever you want. This is your first time here and I am willing to eat everything. Not that there is something I haven't eaten yet here."

"Hmm I can think of one thing" Alec grinned. His cheeks were a bit red even making an innuendo. 

"After two days? No, you know I have had just enough of that" said Magnus. He was joking but still this made Alec blush harder. "Okay red cheek alpha male calm down. Let's get you some potato first. I love this city's potatoes." They ate a lot and after that they took a boat trip on the canal. Magnus was fine with sitting so after the boat trip, they called it a day and walked back to the hotel. 

After two more days when it was time to leave, Alec didn't want to leave. Yeah, this was expected but Magnus also didn't want to leave. This whole country was a dream to them and it felt safe and warm. So they used every minute going around and having fun. Then when it was time to go home they used a portal this time. There was no way getting through that horrible plane experience again. 

The other day Magnus got up early. Alec was sleeping so heavenly, there was no way he could wake him up just that moment. So he stared. He thought how lucky he was after all those years with people who didn't deserve his love. Magnus was geniunely happy. He got up and made a breakfast and coffee for his husband.

"Hey sleepy head. Wake up it is time to go to work. Someone needs to work in this house"

"Okay you can work I don't mind." Alec said without even opening an eye.

"I already work. But you know someone needs to be the muscly hard shadowhunter here" Magnus slapped Alec's butt trying to wake him up.

"Hey why. Come on you can work and I can stay at home, do the laundries, I don't know...everthing else" Alec was so sleepy that he didn't even tried to get up. "Magnus. Listen. I need a favour."

"What is it?" Magnus asked tilting his head a bit.

"Can you call Isabelle and tell her that I am so sick even I can't get up or open my eyes. Or maybe tell her I have diarrhea. Yeah tell her this. It was someting he ate. Come on she will believe you!"

"So you are using me for your little dirty lies. No way. Come on go to work. And I even made you breakfast."

Alec hold his head up a little bit but his eyes were still shut. "Imm I can smell it. But no I am really sick. My stomach hurts. Pleaseeee"

"Okay okay little- well not so little baby. Stop whining. I will tell her. Uh look at me now, lying people because my husband doesn't want to go to work" Magnus left room for better lying skills.

"That's because you love me and you want to have my babieees" Alec yelled after him with a smile on his face. 

That day they just slept, ate and of course fucked. It was around 7pm when they were completely naked on the sofa, feeding each other with lots of food. Magnus was laying on Alec's chest, listening his heart beats as well as chewing sounds.

"Can you chew silently please I can't hear your heart!" teased Magnus. 

"How am I even supposed to do that. Like sciencetifically you can't-" hearing door opening made him stop talking. "Who the f-"

"Oh my-" Isabelle and Jace quickly turned back before even seeing the whole scene. Magnus was faster to place a blanket on them. 

"What are you doing here and don't you people knock?!" Magnus didn't sound angry. He was more like following a protocol or pretending to be ashamed. He quickly snapped his fingers again and they were both clothed now. "Okay, you can turn around. Or even better, knock before coming into some private apartment" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Okay sorry but I thought Alec was concerningly ill? Yet he seems just very fine? Do you guys have something to explain?" asked Isabelle. But she knew the answer even before asking.

"Well Izzy since you are trying to imply some things here, my diarrhea is okay now. I am just fine." 

"Hmm excuse me but I thought you had fever?"

"Umm-mm yeah I had that too, you know... with some diarrhea-"

"Alec stop. Okay so what. I lied. He was fine. We just wanted some rest" said Magnus. He was still rolling his eyes.

"Dudes, lets forget this diarrhea thing and go grab some drinks. So you can tell us how amsterdam and all was" 

"Yeah sure why not" Alec looked at Magnus for approval and Magnus was also on board. 

\------------

"So there were actual naked girls on the windows?! It is real?" Jace was of course interested in these details.

"Yeah there were. And people didn't seem as hungry as you Jace. Where is your girlfriend? Did she break up with you or what?" Alec was actually trying to learn more about this brother's relationship. Since Clary started to get her memory back, they were still not allowed to talk to her. But especially Isabelle was so excited to see her again. When they mentioned her, she immediately stopped talking to Magnus.

"No we did not, and we won't. She loves me and you know I love her. There is no doubt. She is still trying to process some things. She is doing fine tho."

"But when can I see her again. Do you know anything about that?" Izzy's eyes were tearing a bit.

"Listen Izzy. She remembers you. This is good okay. She will eventually remember more. Just be patient with her"

"Well maybe if she sees me, she can remember more! I know we were not legally parabatais but you know we were in our hearts. We were ready and all that-" she stopped to see what was happening. 

Magnus get up fastly and ran outside. Everyone was frozen for a minute. Finally Alec ran after him. He found Magnus outside, vomitting everything he ate or drunk. Even his face seemed a bit green to Alec.

"Magnus! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"I am fine just I ate a lot and that's it."

"But your face looks pale Magnus! Come on let me help you." Alex grabbed Magnus from his waist. When Jace and Izzy came too Alec was still asking Magnus if he was okay.

"I am fine Alexander. You know karma is a bitch because I remember lying someone being sick this morning and there we go. I am fine come on it was just a full stomach" He didn't even believe those words himself though. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey againnnn. I forgot to say that English is not my native language so sorry for mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

-2 weeks later-

It was two weeks since they were back to their usual and also very boring life again. Magnus woke up with a nausea for the third time this week. He was trying to keep it a secret because if he told Alec, god knows he would call WHO for that. 

Magnus got out of the bed quickly. For his luck Alec was a heavy sleeper so he usually didn't hear Magnus' cat like soft moves. He ran to the toilet. Unlike other times he couldn't hold it till toilet this time. Bathroom floor was a complete mess after he was finally able to see what he did. He didn't even try to get up, he was that dizzy. He was sat on the floor, his eyes were shut.

"Magnus! What happened?! Are you okay?"

Magnus stayed silent but he knew what was coming. He just face palmed his face. 

Alec didn't say a word. He just held Magnus and carried him to the bed. 

"Please stay here so I can clean the bathroom first. After that, you have a big storm coming"

"Listen. I am fine. This happens sometimes. This is like a warlock thing. Puking, don't care. This happens, alright. It is just morning nausea. And you know it is getting warm so maybe warm weather has a bad affect on me. Don't worry. I feel fine. Just let me clean the bathroom quickly with my magic."

"Magnus, no. This is not just warm weather. I don't know... I am scared. Can you at least call Catarina so she can do some magical check up or something like that?"

"Uhh... Okay whatever I can call her today."

"Finally. Please be alright." Alec kissed Magnus on his forehead. "I love you. Come on let's eat some breakfast. This is on me this time."

Magnus got up and held Alec's hand. Magnus settled on a chair with his coffee and watched his husband struggle for him. Magnus hated mundane ways but Alec was not better than him too. Making some pancakes took him almost 40 minutes and Magnus was bored. He offered some help but Alec was confident. He wanted to show how he was able to feed his husband himself even though he had no time to eat so he left house quickly. Magnus was all alone in the house now. "Uh I hate this" he complained. He ate a little pancake just because Alec made it but he felt like throwing up again so he cleaned everywhere with his magic. It was time to call Catarina. He was scared to call her but he promised Alec so he called her. After waiting a bit, a portal opened. 

"Hiii." Catarina hugged him warmly

"Hi dear. How are you. Let's sit come on"

"I am fine. I was working when you called me but since you called me it must be important I thought"

"I call you all the time" complained Magnus. 

"No you don't. That's okay tho. You are newly married. I didn't want to disturb your honeymoon times anyways."

"Well actually. I have something to tell you."

"What? What is it tell me come on"

"Ehm... So you know I have been using suppresants."

"Yeah what about that."

"Umm... When we went to Netherlands, well to be exact when we were at the plane, they stopped working. So I took more of them just to stop heat."

"You did what! No please tell me you didn't?" 

"Yeah I did. Those stupid pills didn't work anyways. I still got it."

"Oh well congrats."

"On what?"

"You are probably pregnant! Using more suppresants made your heat worse and I am assuming you had like lots of sex?"

"I am... what..."

"We could run some tests but you will need to come to the clinic"

"Oh no Cat. I am not pregnant. I don't think so I mean it was only... okay it was for two days but still-"

"Two days?!!! Okay remember me saying ,maybe, delete it. You are definitely pregnant."

"Are you sure I mean okay we had sex for two days but I still took some suppresants when I was in heat. Maybe that may have worked-"

"Oh god. If you are not pregnant by now, which I highly doubt, you will go into heat again very soon. You can't just use those pills whenever you want. And I remember telling you these, very detailed."

"I had no choice Cat. If I didn't this heat would be like 4-5 days and this was our whole holiday. I didn't want to ruin it. Anyways I don't think I am pregnant or whatever. But do you have any test that I can find out right now?"

"Sure here. 5 of them. Since I know you wouldn't trust 1." She just snapped her fingers.

"Uhh should I wait for Alec. Or should I go get him. Or maybe I can just send him a text saying come home ASAP and he can have a heart attack"

"Whichever you want my friend. I will leave you two alone." She winked and left quickly. When Magnus got the reference it was a bit late to respond so he sent a message to her saying ha ha ha. After that he really couldn't decide whether to call Alec or wait. So he just peed on sticks, left them in the bathroom and portalled himself to Institute.

Alec was so focused at work that he couldn't smell his mate and tell he was there. When Magnus approached, not suprisingly, he assumed something was wrong. 

"What happened?! Are you okay?! Did you threw up agai-" 

"Alexander stop. Let's go home. We may need to talk."

"I am so worried right now, Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"No we need to leave, come on" Magnus held his husband's hand and portalled themselves to home. 

"Okay, now. So. I called Catarina today. She stopped by. And..."

"And what Magnus- I-"

"Wait here for a moment please, will you?" He left him in the living room, ran to bathroom and took the tests without checking. "Here, she told me I could be pregnant." He shoved tests to Alec. 

Alec's eyes were tearing even by now. He checked the tests and just started to cry. He embraced his husband tightly and smelled his hair. Magnus was purring loudly, he could hear it. 

"Yeah you are baby. Oh my god. Are we going to have a baby. I just can't-" he stopped talking suddenly. He could feel Magnus' tears wetting his t-shirt. "Wait wait. This is your decision. I didn't have the right to assume things I am so sorry-"

"No, stop. I am happy" Magnus continued sobbing. He felt vulnerable that moment. "I thought you didn't want this, maybe you were not ready, I had no idea-"

"How can I not want this. I love you more than anything in this world, well in every world. I will love this baby just like I love you."

"I love you too." Magnus just continued purring and crying at the same time. He felt so safe in his husbands arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go ladssss


	5. Chapter 5

They just lay in the bed all night. Magnus was able to sleep at some point but Alec was so smitten. He just stared his husband all night. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He only held his husband, kissed him softly. He wanted to growl everyone who came even close to him now. These were instincts kicking in. That bed felt like a safe space where no one could harm his husband and _his child_ now. His phone was vibrating non-stop so he just turned it off. He wasn't in the mood for explain why he left the Institute early to anyone but in reality people thought something happened to both of them. Finally it was dawn, he could see the lights flow into their room. Magnus seemed like an angel and since he saw a couple or two angels he could easily say angels were nothing compared to him. But he knew he had to feed his little family now. He didn't want to get out of the bed but he dragged himself out. Magnus was still sleeping. It was an intense night and he cried a lot so it was better for him to sleep. 

Alec got up and checked his phone. He knew explaining things would be a mess but what was Jace there for, he could tell he wanted to stay alone for some moment, at least he thought that but 42 calls on his phone were telling him otherwise. He knew this conversation was inevitable so he texted Izzy

"I am fine, it was an intense night, we had somethings to talk. We are all good now don't worry. Sorry for leaving without noticing the dear head of the Institute." He added some hearts and smiles to soften the mood. It was all good the thought but he forgot he couldn't make it to work today. He didn't care anyways but since he wanted to soften the mood he texted again. "And also I won't be at work today. I still need some things to sort out" he threw phone without waiting for a respond. Even though she said something, he wouldn't care at that moment. Only thing mattered was Magnus. He tried to prepare some breakfast but it didn't seem very appetizing. He knew Magnus could turn this into a better thing. When he entered the room he found Magnus in fetal position. He seemed vulnerable to him. He must have felt alone when he woke up. Alec's heart shuttered. He left everything on the table and just jumped into bed. Magnus opened his eyes. He looked very happy to see him. He climbed up on Alec, rested his head on Alec's chest. Even though they didn't say a word, they could feel what each other felt. Alec hugged Magnus and finally spoke.

"We need to go to doctor."

"I don't want to. Can we just stay here forever?"

"We can, but still we would need to go to the doctor."

"Uhh I will call Cat and tell her we will visit her today then"

"Great." Alec placed a little kiss on Magnus' head. "I made you breakfast but it is not very impressive."

"I can smell it from here. Please don't come very close with that or your child will be hungry for the rest of the day"

"Ooff is that that bad"

"Probably not, but morning sickness is real at this moment."

They stayed in for the longest time. When it was finally time to visit Catarina, Alec was not able to hold his growls even before leaving the house. Magnus tried to calm him but soft touches made it even worse. Alec was very ashamed by this situation but when instincts kicked in, he had no time to think about shame. He promised he would try to behave and he was promised something very prizey if he could behave. It was not a lie pregnant omegas drove alphas crazy. Magnus was using this for the benefit to the situation.

There were not so many people in the clinic so it was easy at first. But when they came in even Catarina made Alec feel unsafe. He tried his best to not growl though. His face was a bit red from trying too hard. 

"So you were right Cat" Magnus rolled his eyes. "All five of the tests said positive so here we are."

"Come on lie down so we can start" Cat grinned. Magnus did what he was told. Alec kept himself very far from them. It was obvious he was trying to hold himself back. 

"It may feel cold first" warned Cat. When she finally touched Magnus a growl slip out of Alec's mouth. The other two just turned their head to him. He was completely blushed now. He bowed his head forward and covered his face with his hands.

"I am so sorry I just can't control myself. I-"

"Alec, this is more than okay. Usually 90 percent of alphas do this. This is just natural. Calm down now it is fine. And I am an omega I can't hurt him okay trust me"

Her words calmed Alec a bit. At least he stopped growling and came close to see the baby and hold Magnus' hand. 

"What do you see Catarina, tell us" Magnus was very impatient unlike his normal self. 

"Hmm good news, they are healthy, they look fine" she smiled.

"They!?!?!" Both of them yelled at the same moment.

"Oh were you expecting only one pup and also use suppresants while in heat. I forgot to tell you then, this would never happen." she laughed with sass. 

"Two then? They are twins huh" Alec smiled. Magnus seemed a bit frightened as in normal reaction. 

"Ehm... More like three. We call it triplets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any medical mistakes 🤷🏻😄

"THREE, as in actual number three. Are you joking?! Tell me this is a joke" Magnus was shaking and yelling at the same time.

"No, there are 3 little dots here, can you see? These will be 3 little pups." She saw Magnus and Alec was horrified. "Ah don't worry. Omegas are made for this. You can easily pull this off... I mean obviously not so easily but you can do this." She stopped for a minute, she knew this wasn't the best thing to tell them but she had to "Umm also if you want we can take one or two out just because this may be dangerous."

"How the fuck am I supposed to choose which ones to live, I just- I can't do this..."

Alec was looking very pale also but he was able to say couple of things to calm his mate. "Magnus, come on if this is going to harm you, I don't care alright. Please think about this for a li-"

"No! This is not happening. Tell me Cat. Has anyone did this before?"

"Yeah sure, for Omegas I mean this is just like twins. Happens all the time"

"See, I can do this too. I know this is going to be a lots of work but... we can do this love..." Magnus held Alec's hand and looked him in the eye.

"Magnus, I love you and this is your body so whatever you want, I will support you. I just want you to be safe."

"I will be, right Catarina?" He hesitated for a moment but tried not to make it obvious.He got up and straightened his t-shirt. 

"Yes, there will be some instructions to follow to be safe and as you can imagine, three is a good number. I won't lie, it is indeed going to be challenging but you can do this if you want." She turned to Magnus. "You need to take these vitamins and you have to eat and rest well. This is no joke. The most important parts are these. You know don't carry heavy or take things easy with magic. Use it but not too much. No alcohol." She knew Magnus wouldn't be happy with this one. 

"Uh this part is challenging now here. 9 months and no drink." He rolled his eyes.

"Well since you mention, this may not take 9 months. 3 pups will get actually heavy and maybe this may take 7-8 months or so. Be prepared for that."

"But then, will they be okay?" Alec asked curiously. He was already scared, you could tell. But this news made him even more anxious.

"Yes, there are some risks but like very good percent of prematures survive. And 7-8 months is not that dangerous. They will survive considering one of you is a shadowhunter and the other one is a warlock. They will be powerful." She smiled to relax them. 

After leaving clinic they were mostly shocked. They were sitting on the sofa while staring that little ultrasound photo Catarina gave. Magnus was resting on Alec's chest and Alec was smelling his hair, kissing once in a while. 

"We need to tell everyone" said Magnus.

"No, we don't. I mean we could but I am sort of in a I hate people, I only love my husband phase."

"Are you scared if you will growl to your family members or what? Come on, this will be fine. They are your family and nobody is trying to hurt me."

"I knooow. I just can't stop myself uhh"

"Well I have to admit, this is quite hot. I like seeing you in your shadowhunter mode" he winked with couple of chuckles.

"Uhh you shouldn't have said that. Now my dick thinks this was a signal."

"Signal for what. Hmm let me see" he touched Alec's crotch and he could feel it was already hard. "Well I will have to reward you for your actions today." He slowly slide down and unzipped his jeans. Alec's dick was exposed now. It was red and already dripping precum. When Magnus saw the view in front of him, he felt slick wetting his underwear. He moaned a little bit and this turned Alec on even more. Magnus slowly licked the tip. Now it was Alec's turn to moan. He shut his eyes and grabbed Magnus' hair. Magnus took it in completely as in response. Alec was already ready to come but Magnus stopped after a couple of jerks. He took his clothes off while Alec was watching curiously. It was all slick when Magnus took his boxer off. Magnus sat on Alec, his face on Alec's dick, his ass on Alec's face. Alec exactly knew what to do. He started licking around Magnus' rim and Magnus started blowing him. It was a perfect moment for both of them when they both came loudly. They laid down together on the sofa again.

"Magnus. I know this is scaring. But I know we can do this. I will be there for you whenever you need. I will never leave you alone."

"I know you won't. It is just... I have never done this before, like obviously but I am also old and I don't know... I am scared."

Alec just kissed Magnus' hands. He gave his answer before. "Hey, If you are ready, I am ready to tell people."

"Oh really, we could have a huge party-"

"A what? A huge party. Okay I realise I am not very ready for that."

"Ughh okay then we could just call everyone and tell them to come over for dinner."

"Yeah that sounds fine actually. Let me call them okay. You stay here, lie down, I don't know, do nothing"

"Hmmh sure." Magnus made sure Alec left the room and then prepared the table for the guests. Alec would be mad for sure so he didn't gave him any choice. 

"Okaaay they are coming."

"How many people exactly? I can add another plate to table"

"Magnus! I told you to do nothing! And you made a whole dinner?"

"Come on this is easy and to be honest someone had to. And that person is not you sorry love." He smiled warmly so Alec wouldn't be angry. It worked. Alec just placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Mom, Luke, Izzy and Jace. Simon is in Italy and Clary... you know Clary."

"Hey isn't it the time yet. When will be able to talk to her? Jace said she was doing well and she remembered everyone."

"She did. But she still has no idea what happened in her life for 2 years or so. There were some bad memories as you know"

"Okay okay whenever she is ready. I sort of miss her though."

"Maybe you wouldn't believe but same" Alec smiled sadly. "Soo how are we telling them?"

"I thought when they are eating I would tell them suddenly"

"So they would choke to death, great idea"

"No they wouldn't. I mean this is suprising but they already know about the holiday. They will be expecting this. And Jace and Isabelle saw me throwing up. I don't know they must know by now."

"We will see that. I am telling you they will be shocked"

"When are they coming?"

"In 10 minutes probably. Mom was excited already. I think Jace can feel what I feel so he sounded like he was expecting this."

After almost 30 minutes doorbell ringed. 

"Okay are you ready, I am ready. I am calm. Okay okay okay. I am opening the door-"

"Alexander. Everything is fine. Answer the door. Remember, no one is going to hurt me. Really, calm down."

"Huh okay. Ehm" he opened the door. 

"Hellloooo my booyyssss" Maryse jumped in very happily. "Oh let me hug youu come here" she went straight into hug. Alec was standing so close to Magnus and also he was looking very uneasy. Maryse didn't get it but Luke seemed confused. Since he was an alpha he could easily tell Alec was very stressed and Magnus smelled so nice. Magnus used some different types of cologne just to get rid of the smell a little bit but Luke could tell there was something different in the air. He didn't say anything though. He may have understood the situation so he didn't come very close.

"Hey guys what's up. I felt a little sick in the morning so let's greet each other from a distance. I don't wanna spread the disase if I have one." said Luke. Alec knew he was trying to stay away and oh boy, he was very glad. 

" Come on in let's wait a little bit. Jace and Izzy must have been on their way." Alec tried to distract the subject. And after waiting and talking about their holiday and all finally doorbell ringed. 

"Hiii guys, What is the occasion today?" Jace asked directly.

"Oh welcome. We just wanted to have a nice family dinner that's all." Magnus was really going to shock everyone in the middle of dinner. 

"Oh this place smells amazing, is it the food or an air fresher or something?" Izzy was curious but she couldn't sort it out just yet. 

"Ehm... cologne. Come on let's eat now." Alec invited everyone to table. 

They ate and talked about work and life mostly. When it was time for boys to tell something Magnus just looked Alec and Alec nodded to approve.

"What, now are you that couple that can talk with their eyes telephatically?" Isabelle wanted to tease them but instead she was going to get shocked. 

"Umm... we need to tell you something." Magnus started.

"What is up guys you seem so secretive these days? Maryse was curious as usual. She was a mother anyways.

"Errm... I am pregnant..."

And then everyone was screaming happilly and yelling each other that they knew it. It was very loud that no one heard Alec's small growls. Magnus was just smiling without saying anything.

"By the angel, I am so happy for you my babies." Maryse kissed them both and she was totally hyped. 

"So Alec is going to be a father huh, he is a little boy himself" Jace teased but couldn't hold himself from laughing.

"Hey remember we are the same age!??" Alec laughed.

"Oh is it a girl or a boy do you know?"

"How old is it"

"Come on tell me did this happen in your little holiday"

"Do you have a photo"

" It has to look like me I am the aunt so if it is a girl she will totally look like me"

Everyone was talking nonstop. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and Alec decided to tell this one.

"Ehem... attention please. This is not everything. We have another announcement. We are going to have three babies."

"Whaaaat are you talking about?!?!!!"

"ThReEe I can't believe this Oh mY gODdd!!!"

"Dude this totally happened in that trip how did you even do this in one time"

"Oh my god I hope all of them looks like me"

"So do you guys have a photo"

"Really can someone tell me how old are they"

They handled with these questions for the rest of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they are, so I decided to make Catarina doctor because why not and she deserves it soooo. I hope you enjoyed. 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert

The last night was intense. There were lots of questions and Magnus was feeling a bit tired after all of that. When he woke up in the morning, he was still a bit tense. Everyone treated him so well actually but they were asking questions even he didn't know the answers. He was scared for sure but now he was 3 times scared. He didn't know if he would be a good father. He didn't have one so he had no idea how to be one. Sure he was loving, amazing and even though he was willing to die for the ones he love, he still thought he didn't know how to be a father. Thoughts were a lot at the moment. He felt like nesting. He has done this before, maybe only a couple of times but this was the first time he actually needed one. He felt basic for doing this but he wasn't going to hide those feelings. So he sneaked out of the bed and went to one spare room that he only used for reading, or occasionally for having sex. There was an old bed there so he could use this as a safe space. He snapped his fingers and lots of blankets and clothings appeared. They were mostly Alec's t-shirts. Magnus felt vulnerable for being this needy but he was his mate and alpha, so this was normal that he needed him. He used all the fabric and made a nest for himself. He climbed up and it was very comfortable but it was also for two person. He needed his mate here, he wouldn't or maybe couldn't do this by himself. Before he could go ask Alec to come here, he heard Alec calling his name and he sounded very nervous. 

"Alexander, I am here. Come in"

"I was so scared when I couldn't fin- Oh wait. Is this a nest. Am I allowed here. I thought alphas were not allowed in nests or-" he was already on edge so Magnus decided it was for the best to stop him from talking

"Come here. I need you here and I will always need you, okay? You have to be here for me... for us to be exact." Magnus muttered.

"Of course I will be here. Whatever you need I will always be your loving husband remember?" He smiled warmly. It was certain he had second thoughts about getting in the nest but Magnus looked so precious. He wasn't going to say no to him. So eventually he got in and big spooned Magnus. It felt so much safer once his husband was here with him. 

"I am tired from yesterday and Alexander... I am scared. I don't know if I can do this. You know I didn't have a father figure back then and Asmodeous was only worse. What if I am not the best person to be a dad. What if I fail miserably?"

"Magnus, no. Just no okay. You are the most selfless person I have ever known. I mean you are so nice that you even care for your enemies. You will be the greatest dad ever. It is me I am actually scared for but you know we will handle this. I mean we can fight demons and all. This won't be harder than that." Little did he know about how their life was going to change. 

Sleeping and lying down all day was actually very helpful. They were looking at each other while lying down. Alec thought he could watch his face all day and wouldn't get bored for a single minute. He wanted to put his hand on Magnus' belly but he hesitated. He didn't know what would he say.

"Can- can I touch your belly?"

"Of course you can. Come on give me your hand. But don't expect to feel anything other than some bowel movements."

"That's fine. It is just... I don't know. You are so precious" he was completely blushing. 

Magnus felt his blood rushing to his face. His eyes narrowed invisible while smiling. He touched Alec's lips and kissed them lightly. 

"It is almost evening. Look at us. We haven't done anything other than eating and sleeping." He raised his head to check around. "Oh everywhere is so dirty. Leftovers everywhere"

"I will clean them then. You can't tire yourself with these things. Rest, and I will tidy everywhere" he tried to get up but Magnus catched him from his t-shirt's collar.

"Nooo, don't leave me alone hereee."

"This place is safe, I mean considering 

impenetrable wards, really safe."

"I know. I don't care." He pouted a bit. 

"Oh my god. The high warlock of Alicante can't leave his husband and doesn't let him go to another room. Parenthesis his shadowhunter husband, end of the parenthesis" he teased knowing Magnus would get triggered. And it worked.

"Heey!!, I am newly pregnant with your 3 pups let me remind you?!" 

"Uh you are so cute when you are angry. Okay, come here" he was grinning. He hold Magnus' hand and lifted him up.

"My legs turned into mush, woah."

"That's what he said" he grinned

"Uh god, take your head out of your gutter" he hit Alec's back lightly and Alec ran and laughed. 

They ate food again and watched a nice movie. When the movie ended, Magnus was resting on Alec and Alec was hugging him tightly.

"Do you think they will be warlocks or shadowhunters? Magnus asked. 

"I have no idea. Since I have never seen a warlock-shadowhunter kid I can only guess. But to be honest I want them look like you and also they won't have to be dealing with all these 'sed lex dura lex' issues... And there is this. I am mortal, I will die one day, but I want them to live forever. So you won't be alone ever. 

"Alexander... Why would you say such things..." Magnus was on the edge to cry but holding himself barely. "I- I can't imagine a life without you..." A little drop of tear left his eye. 

Alec realised Magnus was silently crying. "Magnus... oh no baby, don't cry. Okay, I am such a stupid bitch. This is not the best time to think about dying since our life is just starting and we are bringing new lives to this world." He straightened himself and turned Magnus to himself. He cupped Magnus' face. "Baby, look at me. We are just starting and we have so much to live together. You don't need to worry about it just yet."

Magnus wiped tears with his hand. "Uh you started it and I couldn't stop myself. Stupid hormones or whatever."

Alec kissed his head lightly.

"And for my question, my answer is little shadowhunters. Can you imagine little Alec's with cute faces and little runes. Perfection!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short sorry I will make it up with next one


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender reveal y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of an angst(?) at the beginning but they are overcoming it real fast promise

** -3 months ** **later** -

  
Everything was changing rapidly around them. Magnus started to show off now and since he was pregnant with triplets, everything was three times harder. Alec was helping a lot but he was working and also Magnus was working too. He wanted to work as possible as he could. He knew he wouldn't last very long though. After morning nausea and mood changes, just this week sexual desire came along. Alec was consistent to not to do anything very 'penetratal' without asking a doctor so Magnus was driving insane. Even his nipples were aching, so he had to do something just before his husband come home and go to clinic for ultrasound today. All was set, he was going to seduce Alec and get what he wanted. So 10 minutes before Alec's arrival, he took his clothes of and strechted himself little bit, just enough to release his scent and wet himself with slick dripping down his tights.

Alec got off the lift and immediately recognized the smell. "Oh fucking hell" he thought when he felt his dick twitching under fabric. He walked to the door nervously and he planned how to scold him before openning the door. So he opened the door.

"Magnus, we talked ab-" when he saw the view in front of him, he came in quickly to prevent anyone seeing something. Magnus was lying on the couch, his legs spread open in the air and fingering himself while moaning and looking very hot. 

"Oh Alec, fuck me, f-fuck... come on please... do this"

Alec wanted to jump in, do whatever he says but not this time he thought. "By the angel! Magnus! Stop this! I was thinking about you and the babies but all you can think is... this? Trying to seduce me with this scene. Oh god..." he shook his head and left the room. 

Magnus was confused. What kind of alpha could say no to this. He felt guilty. He grumbled and got up. Snapped his fingers and all was gone. He was nervous to talk to Alec now. Magnus knew Alec said no once but he didn't really think through it. It was just sex and plenty of people had sex while pregnant, so what was the problem. He looked at his little bump and his heart shattered. Maybe it was because of this. Maybe Alec didn't like seeing him pregnant, maybe he didn't like his body now... Thoughts ran through his mind and he couldn't hold himself from crying and this time he didn't try to be silent, he was literally sobbing when Alec came in with some orange juice in his hand. He stopped for a minute and couldn't figure out the situation. He left everything to the table and basically ran to Magnus. He tried to hug him but Magnus pushed him back.

"Hey baby, I am sorry I wouldn't have snapped like that..." he waited for a response but he only got more sobs. "Hey Magnus, what is wrong? Tell me come on."

Magnus felt angry when he hear Alec talking. "Other than my husband doesn't like me anymore because I am pregnant and I look like a cow, it's nothing really!!!" He yelled.

"Oh my god... Do you really think that I find you unattractive because you carry my babies? Shit... okay listen, hey listenn" he tried to get his attention. Magnus stopped for a minute but only stared the carpet instead of looking at him. So Alec came closer and held Magnus' hands first and kissed them softly. And then he cupped his face and looked at him in the eye.

"Listen to me. I will never stop loving you, not even one day. I don't care how you look or not look. I love you so much. There is nothing can change this. But if you are doubting even once I don't like your look, I have to say... you being pregnant with our babies makes you only more and more attractive, nothing less."

"Then why would you say no everytime I want you to fuck me. It is just... I don't ge-"

"Oh baby. It is just I don't want to hurt you or maybe harm the babies. I am scared I may do something without knowing or maybe I may be too hard on you... I don't even know everything could happen and I am just nervous that I can't control myself and hurt you."

"No, you would never hurt me. I know you would never."

"No you can't know that, I mean I even get angry to my mum just because she approached you. I don't know what I can do"

"So what, you want to protect me. Is it so awfull? No. This means you want to protect me, not hurt me."

"I don't know Magnus, I am just nervous about it."

"Okay, I don't want to push you then. But you have to know that my body is craving you. Every muscle of mine hurts when you come close." He muttered the last part.

"Oh, come on. I want you too but we don't know if it is safe so I just can't"

"Then let's ask Catarina today since we are already visiting her today? Is that okay?"

"Yeah okay. We can do that. Untill that time, keep it in your pants" Alec kissed Magnus softly. Sure they both wanted more but Magnus knew Alec wouldn't so he didn't insist. He knew he would get what he want eventually.

\----------------

They arrived at the clinic early. Magnus hated being late so he was constantly early to every event. While they were waiting a family also arrived. They had a little daughter who seemed like 3 or 4, Alec guessed. She was a warlock and she had little horns on her head. This reminded Magnus his friend Ragnor. 

"Do you think we will have a daughter?" Alec asked happily. It was obvious he wanted a baby girl, well at least one. 

"Do you want one?"

"Sure, I don't care. I will love them no matter what" he said proudly. 

"What was your childhood dream though? A small house with a beautiful bride and maybe a daughter? "

Alec hesitated for a minute. "Well, in the Institute actually, you don't have time to dream these things. You only have to think about bad demons, weapons, fights, wars and sort of things." He smiled bitterly. 

Magnus thought this was just cruel to raise a kid like this. 

"Ermm... Let me give you a little secret. I was a bad boy though. Sometimes mom or dad would read us stories about... demons or maybe old runes or whatever, and I would pretend to listen but I would dream instead. There were no girls in those dreams. I had no idea how the life outside was but sometimes I would just think about being a mundane and go to work like them. Everyone told us these things were pathetic but I would still imagine that. I would think about growing up and actually having a mundane job, house maybe even a kid. It would all be very blurry because I had no idea how those things looked. But here I am, with my husband and 3 kids on the way. Life huh" Alec smiled even though he didn't want to. It was kind of a protection mechanism at this point. 

Magnus didn't know what to say and just held his hand. "I love you and I am so happy to have you."

"I love you too"

At that moment a nurse called their name. So they went in. Catarina was waiting for them.

"Oh look at you, showing already." She greeted them.

"Uh 3 is not very easy to hide."

"It is okay, it is very normal. So how are you feeling? Is everything alright?"

"Hmm sort of. Nausea and dizziness is gone, thank god. But there is something else."

"Let me guess. Sex drive yeah?"

"Exactly! And there he is, mr. I don't want to hurt you" Magnus showed Alec with his hands and Alec was already blushed.

"Well, yes. I don't want to hurt him. Is this so bad. I mean there are three babies inside. This has to be uncomfortable right?"

"Actually, not at all. This is a normal process and no you can't disturb babies just having sex. Also sexual intercourse relases some kind of relaxation hormones so it is kind of great for everyone. I mean to be exact, while having deep penetration sex you should be careful to not to be extreme but other than that you should be completely fine."

"Uhh finally" Magnus jumped on the chair and grazed his shirt. 

"Well, okay then, good to know." Alec was still blushing and couldn't look up just yet.

"Hmm let's see what we got here. Okay, pup number one is here. So do you guys want to learn the gender?"

"Oh sure I am fine with it. Alexander?"

"Yeah, I want to!" He said abruptly.

"Okay then. Let's check pup number one. Hmmm this is a big boy here. See there it is" she showed the screen and both of them stared while smiling. "Oh and there is something else here. It looks like he has a little tail, just here can you see?"

"Oh god, so he is a warlock" Alec said happily. He squeezed Magnus' hand. Magnus was just so lost in the moment.

"This one looks so good, he is big and looks very healthy. So let's see the other ones." She searched a bit to get the right angle. "Here it is. Baby number two also looks very healthy. I don't see any different features. Aaannd she is a girl. Both of them looks very well fed Magnus, great job"

"It was Alec who fed me all the time so thanks to him" said Magnus and smiled.

"Okay if the third one is also this big, I will be sure. Third one is here hiding a bit, can you see?"

"Come out baby let us see you" Alec talked to screen. 

Catarina searched and pushed a bit but Magnus stayed silent. "Finally found you baby girl. Oh suprisingly she is even taller. Okay Alec Imma give it to you then, great job here, they are all very well. I didn't see any warlock features on her too but who know maybe it might be their eyes. Or they might be shadowhunters." She took a photo and handed it to Alec. "Here you go guys, see you soon. Stay safe."

They said their goodbyes and when they left, they couldn't be happier or prouder.

"Two girls, one boy. I knew it." Alec said. 

"No you didn't. I carry them and even I had no idea. But I knew they would be big, they have shadowhunter blood anyways. I am screwed"

"Naaah, it's just, they grow up fast. People have misconceptions about shadowhunters. Not all of us so tall, huge, muscly. I mean Isabelle explains a lot for an example. She is small but effective."

"Our boy has a tail. What about that? I mean how do you feel?" He wanted to know what Alec thought. In fact he was a little bit scared Alec would be sad."

"What do I feel? I feel amazing! This is our baby and he is healthy. I don't care about anything else. I will love them no matter what." Alec was expecting a response so he checked Magnus.

"I knew you would be fine with it but I just wanted to check anyways. I can't imagine anything cuter actually" his eyes narrowed when he smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 girls and a boy! Who knows which ones are shadowhunters or warlocks tho? Thank you for reading 💕


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be a smut at the start but with a little fluff at the end. Enjoy it! If you don't want to read smut you can basically jump to parted area at the end.

When they arrived home, both of them knew they weren't able to hold themselves untill their apartment. They got into lift and immediately started to kiss hungrily. Alec touched Magnus' neck and placed little kisses that made Magnus burn with desire. Magnus wanted to portal themselves to the bed but in a moving lift this was almost impossible. When doors of lift opened they were kissing intensely and Magnus was already on Alec's lap, hislegs wrapped around Alec. When they heard a gasp they knew this was not the right stop for them so they stopped immediately. A little girl with his mother were standing just in front of them and lady seemed horrified. Everyone stopped for a minute and it felt like death silence. When doors closed, they could hear how she was yelling that she hated when gays display everything in front of their children and how this was a sin and all of that. Alec got mad and started to growl. He felt his hairs on his back goosebumping when he heard these but Magnus didn't care only for that exact moment. He cared only one thing and he was very determined to get it.

"I was going to apologise but now she is gonna get what she deserves, but only later." He already made some evils plans about her and how he could destroy her entire existence. "Please forget about her right now. Come on we need things to do." Those plans vanished quickly. 

"Okay but only for you" so he hold his hips and pulled him close. Magnus was already ready to moan but he was holding himself to the home. They finally arrived home and Alec tried to place the key to keyhole with shaky hands but it was a hard work while Magnus was kissing him from his back. He opened the door and pulled Magnus in. They didn't even try to walk to bedroom, Alec knew Magnus would open a portal and it was exactly what happened a second later. Magnus pushed Alec to bed and it was only very graceful. They were giggling while trying to get naked. Magnus was sitting on Alec and he could tell Alec was already so hard. Magnus was also not very far behind. He took his t-shirt off and Alec was pretty impressed by the view. He was very turned on by Magnus' pregnant look. He touched his swollen breasts and Magnus cried in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked horrified and he was so ready to stop in any minute when Magnus was hurt. 

"No, I mean yes but it is just because they are so tense." Alec didn't seem convinced. He stopped touching immediately. "God Alec please don't stop now... Maybe rubbing a little would help? If you like to-"

"Hmmh I am down for some rubbing" he got some baby oil from the drawer next to bed and poured some into his palm. He gently touched his nipples and rubbed them in circles while Magnus was moaning very loudly. Alec didn't expect this reaction for sure but he was not complaining. 

"Can I ride you?" asked Magnus. 

"Whatever you want my beatiful baby." Alec was so in love Magnus could tell. It was not very usual for an alpha to be so 'submissive' if that was the word. Alec was ready to please Magnus in any ways. Magnus thought having an alpha would be hard, maybe even worse but these thoughts were just before he met Alec. Alec cared about him more than himself. He would trust him no matter what. 

So he didn't spend even a minute. He was already slick and he slowly sat on Alec's cock. First the tip got in and Magnus whined with pain. Of course Alec stopped again and watched Magnus' face for any bad face expressions. Magnus realised this and rolled his eyes. 

"We should have stretched you a bit first. If you want to stop-"

"Sssh n-no... Aaah.. It's fine. I am enjoying it. Stop worrying."

Alec held Magnus' hips to help him go down slowly but Magnus wasn't very into this. He lowered himself with a one hard slam and moaned with pain and pleasure. Alec gasped in shock. He didn't move first so Alec straightened his back a little bit and hugged him. He started to kiss his neck and followed a line to his nipples. Magnus whined knowing there would be marks all over him and this made him feel excited. He started to move a little when Alec reached to his breasts. Alec felt Magnus' walls thightening around him and slick covering him more and more with every thrust. Magnus went faster and harder. He knew he wouldn't last long but Alec kissing and touching his breasts was also not helping very much or maybe helping very much, Magnus couldn't decide which one to think.

"Aaah ffuckk- Alec, ahh I am going to come if you don't stop"

Alec was on his best because his stamina rune was on so he thought he could go for another round, even maybe a couple of more rounds. "Hmmh only this early baby? I think you can last longer than this." He grabbed the base of Magnus' cock and thightened a little bit. 

"Oh f-ffucckk... come on let me come"

"I don't think so, you waited so long for this. You can wait a little more, can't you." He was grinning widely and enjoying seeing Magnus so desperate.

Magnus knew he had to earn what he wanted and all he wanted was that orgasm right now so he started to ride faster not knowing faster than he already was possible and he felt like he couldn't hold anymore. He was completely shaking on Alec. Alec's hands grabbing him very hard that would totally leave a mark on his hips. And just after that he came loudly with one last hard slam on Alec. He was out of his breath and he leaned on Alec's chest. Alec hugged him warmly. Magnus could feel Alec rock hard inside him. 

He didn't get how he was so warm, soft and passionate but only so hard inside him. He was exhausted but surely willing to go for more. "So you are ready for a second round huh?" he asked between his breaths.

"Hmm I told you. You will need a lot more for an alpha knot"

_"Fuck me then"_ Magnus whispered to Alec's ear and Alec was ready to do what he was told. He turned Magnus on his back and spread his legs. Magnus' hole was leaking slick and twitching. Alec seemed impressed by the look. He applied some lube even though they totally didn't need it. He liked being safe though. Magnus' lips were swollen, red and he looked so heavenly waiting for Alec to enter. Alec got on the top of him and left some marks by placing wet kisses. Magnus was semi-hard again but when Alec sucked on his nipple, this changed. Magnus felt like exploding just from the kisses and when Alec's dick touched his entering, he let a moan out. He was all ready to go again. Alec started slowly, cautiosly. 

"Come on big, hard, strong alpha; Is that all you can do?" Magnus teased him and looked bored. He totally wanted more. Alec knew this was only to get what he wanted.

"I know your plan, but I will be a good boy today. I will give you what you want..." He slammed fastly causing Magnus cry out his name. Alec was just on his overstimulated prostate and Magnus felt like he was fucking his insides out at this point. Magnus was looking like a hot moaning mess under Alec and Alec was getting close, so close. He thought he could just come by looking at him. He felt his knot growing bigger and placed himself on Magnus' sweet spot. 

"Oh Alexander, y-you fuck me so well, oh fuuckk..." Magnus was shaking when he felt the knot and came again with Alec's hot load inside him. Alec couldn't move for a good moment and just tried to catch his breath while waiting for the knot go down. This was only marvelous, he thought. Magnus was exhausted, he could tell that but he also seemed extremely happy. After a while knot went down and Alec laid next to Magnus. Magnus nuzzled his chest and Alec held him like he would never leave him. He could hear Magnus purring. He could feel the love between them.

"This was so worth waiting" said Magnus. He sounded sleepy.

"So should I make you wait more for the next time?" Alec teased.

"No fucking way. You need to fuck me everyday now, but this good everytime. You still need to make it up to me"

"Well okay I am willing to try at least" he kissed him sweetly. He closed his eyes and thought about what he had done to deserve him in his life. 

\---------------------

Alec woke up with a buzz voice. His phone was somewhere around and it was night already. He pulled his arm under Magnus' head slowly and very carefully to not wake him up. He reached the phone on the floor buzzing nonstop. It was Izzy and he wasn't suprised. He walked out of room quitely.

"Yes, Izzy?"

"Hey big brooo. Oh were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Well mum called. She told you didn't answer your phone and since this was the check up day, she was worried."

"Oh,shit I forgot to call her."

"Anyways she told me to tell you that she wanted to see you both at dinner tomorrow. Family dinner sort."

"Sure, errm I still should ask Magnus but we will probably be there."

"Okaay. And there is something else. Jace told me Clary will be there too. I am so excited Alec"

"Then we will totally be there. Keep calm Izzy, it will be just alright"

"I am tryingggg so hard... Tell me about babies. How are they? Did you learn about genders?"

"They are great. We saw them today. Aaand let the genders be suprise for tomorrow" 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You are just so cruel! I am their aunt I need to know."

"Izzy don't be dramatic, you can survive not knowing one day."

"I will kill you tomorrow, I swear."

"I can't wait. See you later Iz!" He hung up before Isabelle could say something. He smiled knowing she was just so excited. 

He checked his phone and it was 10pm. They almost slept for entire day. Magnus needed it but he was done with sleeping for now. He thought this would be a great idea to just check the room they spared for pups. It was a normal sized room but they would totally need a bigger one after a couple of years. Babies would be fine with sleeping in the same room but once they are teens, he knew this wouldn't work. Three pups was something else though. He thought drawing some things for the room would be lovely so he got himself some paper and pen and sat on the floor. He planned where would the cribs be placed, one couch maybe for sitting or nursing. They could even get some wardrobes maybe. He loved planning! He heard a voice behind him at the door. Magnus was leaning on the door watching him.

"Hey"

"Oh you awake? I was just sitting"

"In the middle of an empty room?"

"Well, I was planning."

Magnus sat next to him. "Do you think we will be good parents?" He leaned on Alec, smelling his soothing scent.

"Of course! I mean... we have each other. I don't think there are any difficulties that can top love"

"Aren't you a smooth motherfucker" he chuckled.

"Yeah maybe I am but you love it" he winked. They kissed gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hope you liked it! And I may not be able to post everyday after this chapter but I will try to post as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally family fluff, feelings and all. Also Clary moments are finally arrived at this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your beautiful comments and kudos! I really enjoy every single on of them! 🥰❤️
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes! Feel free to corrrect me. Since English is not my first language this would only be an opportunity to learn for me ❤️

"Should I wear this shirt or this one?" Alec couldn't decide what to wear and it was best to let Magnus choose.

"Uh, none. There you go, this is better." Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec had a great shirt on. 

"You are the best, how could you choose so well I mean this is art, I am tellin ya."

"I know and I am the artist." He winked. "But here I can't find anything I fit in. Look at this, my belly is huge and I am starting to look like an actual cow."

"No, you don't sir! You just look amazing. Come here," he pulled him by grabing his tie and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I am excited to see Clary. I hope everything goes well."

"I hope the same thing. Jace told me she was excited to see Isabelle and she didn't tell why. They sort of have a special bond between them. Sisterhood maybe. This time we won't be the stars of the day" Alec wanted to joke but he couldn't hide he was worried.

"Let her have it as long as she is okay. Do you think she will get her runes back?"

"I mean... Angel let her remember things so I am thinking this was only temporary, maybe? or I hope that?" 

"Let's hope that. Come on now. We need to leave, we are going to be late." He opened a portal just right outside to Maryse's house. Maryse had a small house now, just near her shop and she was happier than ever. She missed those days, sure, but she was very relaxed and happy to live her life now.

Magnus could smell the foods even from outside. He knocked the door. It was very loud and probably crowded inside, he could tell. Alec seemed calm, he was getting used to the situation but he was very close to Magnus all the time. Maybe he was just faking looking calm because Magnus was only alone when he was in the bathroom and even that was sometimes disturbed. 

Maryse came to door almost running. " Oh my boys are hereee! Come here, come here. Let me give you a hug. Magnus look at you, you are glowing!" She hugged warmly. Sometimes Magnus thought this couldn't be the woman in the wedding or he knew from old times.

"Hey mum, is everyone here yet?" Alec hugged her but he was listening the sounds inside. He wasn't growling yet but he was totally tense. Magnus could tell he would be way more nervous once he see all those people inside.

"If you mean Clary, she is here. Be yourself guys, there is nothing to worry. She is fine and you will be fine." Let's go inside now. 

Alec walked in but he felt very excited in his suprise. He didn't even expect that. He thought he didn't like Clary that much but loosing her maybe helped him realise that was not the case. Everyone was sat around table talking or laughing very loudly. First Jace noticed they were here. Alec could tell he was also excited as in normal reaction. Alec said "hi" shly and people realised they were there. 

When Clary saw them, she stopped for a minute. Everyone could see the tears on her eyes. Considering the last time she saw them this reaction was completely normal. She got up and just hugged both of them at the same time without losing a second. Alec couldn't find time to decide either growl or hug back so he did both. Clary stopped hugging when he heard the small voice coming out of him. She wasn't confused though, it was almost like she was expecting it. 

Alec was totally embarrassed by the way he acted but in his chance everyone could understand that he didn't actually mean it. It was just natural for alphas to be very-maybe more than this- protective of their pregnant mates and new born pups. Alec was dealing just fine with it. "I am sorry, I didn't mean it... And hey! Nice to finally see you."

"Oh god look at you two. I missed you a lot. And congratulations!!! You are becoming dads! I love it guys" There were tears everywhere but no one said that his would be easy. Losing a family member and gaining them back was very difficult and maybe very rare. None of them were expecting to even see her back again. 

"We missed you too biscuit" Magnus seemed touched. His eyes were tearing up. 

Maryse interrupted the moment knowingly. She wanted to calm everyone down and if she could manipulate everyone's feelings she would do that right away. "Come on, Let's eat now! Everybody on the table." she called. Magnus sat down and Alec hurried to sit next to him. He was desperately following him everywhere and Magnus was secretly enjoying himself.

"Before we start. I want to make a toast." Maryse got everyone's attention."I am so glad that we all are here in this table today, we are all happy, we lost a lot, we gained a lot but most importantly we are here. There are some difficulties on our ways, but we have each other. We will always have each other... So today I am drinking to love, the beautiful thing that kept us together up till this point. Let's never let it go!" Everyone looked at each other. Magnus held Alec's hand under the table. This was a beautiful moment. He finally felt like he had a family... He finally had a family. 

While they were eating the questions started. Izzy was first one to talk and Alec found it impressive that she didn't speak before.

"Sooooo, isn't it time yet Alec, Magnus? You went to clinic yesterday. You know the genders right?" She was totally over excited, if she had a tail you would see it ripping from excitement.

"Okaay here we go" Alec whispered to Magnus' ear.

Magnus started "Yes, we learnt about it yesterday."

"Sooo what is it? If they are all boys Simon owes me 50 bucks." Jace had no time to wait. It was a matter of winning.

"I bet on all girls. I know they are all girls you know Alec and Magnus have that vibe, like they are yelling silently that they have 3 girls. I just feel it man." Simon was very confident with his decision. 

"But they might not be all girls or all boys right, they might not be identical at all? Was that a thing? I should have listened biology better at school, not gonna lie about that. Isabelle was close and Alec smiled to her with a cheeky expression. 

"Oh and if I am right about that, I am betting on two boys and a girl. Sorry Simon but they look like they have thousands of boys." 

"What are you guys on about woaw, is it a family illnes to be blind or what?"

Everyone was like in a serious discussion about that. Magnus realised Clary was silent. She was just watching everyone and she looked lost for a while. Magnus touched her arm to make sure she was fine. Clary just looked him in the eye.

She finally smiled. She looked like she has just found the secret of the life. "Hey hey hey everyone. Stop. You are all wrong. There are two girls and one boy in there."

Alec looked suprised. Clary just knew it exactly. There was no other options for that but she spoke like she knew it somewhere in her heart. 

"It was a while ago. I dreamt about this moment. I knew it wasn't a dream, if that makes sense, but it felt like it was important for me to remember this moment? Sort of? I just remembered about this now though." Clary added.

"I am so proud of you Clary." Jace held her hand and smiled at her. Alec thought he never saw him this passionate. His brother has changed and it was for better.

"So we have a winner today, since our children is a topic of bet." Magnus tried to seem angry but he wasn't. He just went with the flow. 

"They are two girls and a boy" Alec completed Magnus' sentence.

"Omigodomigodomigod you actually knew!!!!" Isabelle was clapping around.

"Ah damn it so Clary wins 50 bucks?" Jace was all about money. 

"No since she has super powers and we don't" Simon added.

Maryse was crying, Jace was a bit uncomfortable but happy for his brother, Clary seemed very proud, Isabelle was super excited and also crying, Simon was talking about how he was so close by saying there were 3 girls instead 2. Everyone was insane at that moment. Alec wanted to take Magnus and leave them all there. He stopped growling slowly since nobody cared. Magnus was smiling unwillingly but Alec knew this was only to be nice. Luke was the only person with a little bit of sanity in there. 

"Oh can everyone stop for a moment!" He was not silent, his voice was almost like a roar. Everyone stopped and it worked. Alec wanted to thank him but only did it with his eyes. "We can understand how all of you are so happy but let's give them a peaceful moment that they deserve. I know this is not an easy process to go through, so let's hear from them alright?"

"Okay, yeah, sure" everyone murmurred.

"Thank you Lucian. It indeed is a hard process and we have lots of to do. And we are so grateful for the support. Right Alec?"

"Yeah, sure... I know I have been a little bit grumpy lately but it is just instincts and I am working on it. I usually don't mean it when I do something that may hurt your feelings. Sorry for those." 

"No baby, we know you wouldn't hurt us. It is okay to feel that. And you two are so brave, more than you can imagine." Maryse's eyes were still wet from crying. 

"Yeah bro, we are all here for you. Whatever you need you can tell us." Jace seemed a little bit distant at first with all these but Alec knew he supported him with all his heart. He was smoother than he wanted to admit. Alec nodded his head knowingly while smiling. Everyone was so nice actually, Alec felt bad for his thoughts before. 

It was Clary's turn to make everyone cry this time. "I know I wasn't around for a long time but I want you to know that I love every single one of you the same. Even when I didn't remember things, I felt the same love for you. It was always there. Only when I remembered, things felt so correct. I felt at home somehow. I remember all of it now and I couldn't be more grateful for this. Maybe I am not back as a shadowhunter but the love I felt for all of you is still same," she looked at Jace "maybe stronger than ever this time" "So I left something behind when all these happened. I left my parabatai behind." Everyone looked very puzzled. Who even was her parabatai? "I asked Isabelle to be my parabatai that day. She said yes but after that, you know... it didn't happened."

Isabelle was already crying. She didn't know Clary remembered this. She didn't even know she would remember this one day. "I wanted to announce you that she was my parabatai. That's it." She shook her head to avoid tears but there was no way she could actually avoid it. 

Isabelle jumped off her chair and hugged her tightly. 

"So she was the star for real" Magnus whispered to Alec. 

"They deserve it" Alec was smiling broadly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like we audience deserved a good explanation for everything happened in the last episode, so I wanted to add Clary to this story. Let's give Clary and Jace the moments they needed to have amiright? And I am fully aware that in the show everything happened a year later or so but I changed things a little bit so I hope you can still enjoy it the way I wrote.
> 
> I wanted to let you know that I may be a little slower than usual around these days due to some "epidemical" worries around my country and all. Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments. Let me know if you like the story or every single thing you didn't enjoy! I appreciate every comment. Thanks again for reading ❤️❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys have the smoothest afternoon and they visit Catarina after that, for some baby pics. When it comes to names, Alec is nervous as always. (Itrhymeswoaaaaah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in two days so this is quite long and it is actually not much as topic but it is fluffy and lovely. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.   
> To not to give any spoilers, please read the note at the end!!

** -Two months ** **later-**

Magnus was almost 6 months pregnant now and pups were not helping at all. They were very active and Magnus was not happy to feel all the movement inside. Sometimes it was fine but sometimes they hit him and he couldn't take a breath properly. They were getting so much bigger everyday that Magnus could swear he could see his belly _actually_ growing. He wasn't seeing any clients anymore but he was glad at this point. He was huge, sore, tense, totally tired and anxious. The only thing he could rely on was Alec and his soothing scent.

Alec had to work and worst part of his day was to drag himself out of their home, away from Magnus. He was a full time shadowhunter now on. He constantly thought about his family waiting for him at home. He felt like he needed to be with them. Everyone was painfully aware of this because when Alec didn't get himself on the work, he was actually making it harder to deal with it for everyone else. Therefore especially Isabelle and Jace were taking his jobs upon themselves for most of the time, to make sure Alec was mostly at home with Magnus. 

It was a day like one of those. Alec was free to go home and he wasn't complaining. He just left the institute without any further notice and went straight to home. When he arrived at the door, he could smell his husband's scent even from a mile. It was driving him crazy and making him think that he would die to protect his mate and pups. He never doubted that anyways. He came in and house was very quiet to his suprise. Usually Magnus would pop up from somewhere in an instant. He was still cautious. He wandered around quietly. Magnus was nowhere to be found. At that moment anxious Alec jumped in. His brain was telling him to shout Magnus' name on the streets. After that he was sniffing around madly to find his mate. When he followed the smell, his heartbeat dropped for a second. There was a room which Magnus used to make a nest. He must have been there. He still stood at the door, not knowing if he should come in or not. Sure Magnus made his nest for two but the door was shut and there were no sounds coming out of the room. So maybe he needed some time alone? But Magnus needing him and maybe just waiting for him, smelling his scent in his nest was irresistible. He held the door handle and pushed slowly to not to make any noise. 

He saw Magnus sleeping in his nest, curled up, snuggling to his clothes. This was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. He seemed so vulnerable that Alec wanted to wait at the door to make sure no one ever would come close to him. 

But in the end, he was sure he couldn't stop himself from stepping in. So he walked on tiptoes and watched Magnus from a very close distance. He finally found the courage to touch Magnus' soft, angelic hair. His thumb rubbed Magnus' forehead and eyebrow. There was a hundred volts of electricity between his thumb and his forehead, Alec could swear. 

Magnus muffled when he felt Alec was there. His eyes were shining with love but Alec knew he was so tired from all of the work he was doing everyday. He was so fascinated by his strenght. 

"Hey love... Come on in to the nest with me?" Magnus asked innocently. 

' _Ah damn he looks so pure with his shiny skin and yellow eyes_ ' Alec thought. He would never say no to such an offer. "Of course." He got in and turned his face to his husband. They were looking like a whole heart shape now, if someone saw them they would think this. Magnus' belly was the center of their heart. 

"How was your day?" Magnus was still so quiet even though he was talking. His voice felt so soothing.

"It was okay, Isabelle kicked me out again. She told I wasn't focusing on the mission but I was so happy to get kicked out" 

"I would totally think that you were doing it on purpose, if only I didn't know you Alexander?" Magnus presses his lips together to prevent himself from smiling, he tried to pull a serious face.

"NoOoOo, I would never, I am very devoted and willing to work... bla bla blaaa? I can't remember any more CVish sentences?" 

"Hmm that explains quite a lot" Magnus chuckled softly and Alec wanted to die with that sound.

"How was your day? Did those little guys behave?" Alec rubbed Magnus' belly.

"Uh, not at all. They were torturing me all day with kicks and fists. As if I did something horrible to them" Magnus rolled his eyes. He was in pain obviously.

"Can I help though? I think they need a lesson otherwise they won't behave at all."

"You can't teach them any lesson. What are you going to do, feed me with broccoli? And I don't get why anyone wouldn't like broccoli. It is so tasty???"

"Turn around so I can rub your back. Maybe it helps a little." Alec placed a little kiss on Magnus' lips before turning him. Magnus obeyed him immediately. He totally needed that rubs.

Alec's fingers were magical. His warm palms made his muscles relax and after the massage he even was able to breath a little bit before feeling like vomiting from the pain. He rested his back against Alec'storso. His warmth made him sleepy and Alec scented him understandingly. He felt like in heaven and actually he didn't need to have more than this in heaven. Pups decided to break through their lovely moment though. He clenched Alec's hand when a strong kick hit him.

"Give me your hand and I will show you how crazy they are." He placed Alec's hand on the movement. Alec gasped in shock. He totally wasn't expecting this much. 

"What are they, actual horses? Oh my god baby, I am so sorry. I can't do anything to save you from the pain." His voice was almost like a whine.

"You have nothing to do with it. Well... I mean.. sure, you did some _things_ but you had no idea these are going to be this crazy, right?" He rubbed his belly to erase the pain a little. "Okay I can understand if they got that trait from me but why so harsh pups, one of your fathers is an angel. He actually has angel blood in him. How can you be this crazy?"

"Oh come on" he looked around and whispered "Raziel would be jealous if he saw you"

"Oh god! Alec you are going to get us killed huh? Maybe cursed?"

"He is the angel, he should have some good sense of humour in him right?"

"Stop talkiiiiiiinnngg!!!" Magnus turned around quickly to close his mouth with his hands. They ended up kissing, cuddling and falling asleep anyways.

\-----------------

"They hate me Cat. They want to kill me. Whenever I lay down, they are just madly kicking or I don't even know maybe they are fighting inside there." Magnus was totally done with all those kicks. He didn't get any proper sleep in two days and he looked awful to be honest. He was aware of it but he had zero energy to do something about it.

"Oh dear, They want to torture daddy huh? Maybe there are more shadowhunters than we expect in there, who knows?"

"Heey! Shadowhunters are misunderstood, I am telling ya."

"Do you want to get kicked by those shadowhunter feet every single second? You can have them in there then."

"Okay okay let's see them and see what they wanna tell us, yes?"

"Yes, and tell them to stop please. Maybe they will listen to you." Magnus sat on the chair and this time Alec needed to help him get on it. He was even having a hard time while undressing, he totally needed his help and he was beyond thankful. 

Catarina spread the gel over his belly and Magnus trembled for a little second because of cold.

"Let's see... Umm here there is a little girl- oh she is really kicking right now you can see." She chuckled and Magnus was no more angry. Seeing his little girl made him all smooth. "This one looks healthy. A little bit smaller than average but this is totally normal when it comes to triplets. And Magnus I know this may be painful sometimes but kicks and movements are really good and healthy. You should be worrying if there is no movement but this is very great."

Magnus was really smitten in the moment. He was just smiling to screen with tears on his eyes. "That's okay, I can take some little kicks."

"But like is there any way to make them kick at least slower or i don't know." Alec was thinking of Magnus. He knew he was in pain sometimes so he had to know.

"Yeah actually there are some methods, I mean they are triplets and think about having so little space with your siblings, you would feel the same, believe me. But Magnus, you can try to lie on your back from time to time and try not to eat so sugary. That makes them hyperactive. Have some nice tea, soothing things maybe... and totally Alec's scent. These could help."

"Okay I will try. I am not mad at them. They have every right to be mad for sharing one small uterus with three siblings." 

"There is another pup. Oh this is our boy. He also looks great. He is healthy and I can see his movements. His hearthrate is good. And also there is another detail we didn't see last time. Look at this beautiful pointy ears. He looks so cute. You can also see his tail here. It is growing slowly but once they are born, his tail will grow even longer." 

"Oh this is so cool. But wait... Seelies also have pointy ears, like does this mean- he has seelie genes or what?" Alec was curious and also smart to sort it out.

"He could have seelie blood. Do you know any seelies from your bloodline? But maybe he is just a warlock. Rarely warlocks have pointy ears too. This could happen.

"Come on Cat, Warlocks don't have pointy ears. I have lived long enough to not believe that. And to be honest with you, I don't even know who my father is. Maybe he is Asmodeus, maybe he is not. I don't believe his lies anymore." He seemed a bit heartbroken, fairly. Alec ran his hands through his hair. 

"As much as I know, I don't have any seelie ancestors too and I couldn't care less. I don't care if they are seelie, warlock, shadowhunter, mundane, alpha, beta, omega, queer, cis, trans or whatever. They can be whatever they want as long as they are healthy."

"Ugh sir, you have no right to make me fall so hard for you."

"You are so cute, I wanna kill myself" she rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling at the end. "Okay, business. The last one. This one only hides herself here. The last time I saw her, she was still there. There she is. But she is way bigger than the others. She is eating well we could say. Everything looks fine about her. Let's poke her untill she moves a bit."

Magnus grimaced with pressure on his stomach. He felt like peeing everywhere but he was glad he could at least not do that. 

"She is all good. Great guys! They are doing so well. If it goes like that, they will be out soon. 3 months later, let's hope. But since they are triplets, we can expect them sooner. Maybe in 8-10 weeks later."

"B-but they are gonna be okay right? If they come early?"

"Totally! This is more like normal in triplet pregnancies. Don't worry about that. And there is something else. We are recommending natural birth of course but if things get challenging we could always go with c-section. This is up to you."

"I don't want to get a c-section. But is it gonna be so bad. I mean for down there?" Magnus didn't want to get cut from side to side but if there are going to be complications around 'there' he should be worrying right?

"Maybe for a couple weeks but you are an omega, your body is ready to do that. If everything goes well, you can have them all naturally and be back in shape in maybe couple of weeks."

"Oh okay. We will see then?"

"Yeah sure let's go with the flow."

\----------------

"Do you have anything on your mind? I could think couple of names but I want to discuss this for a long time. Names are important" They were walking slowly in a park, holding hands. Magnus felt good enough to walk and they decided it would be nice to have a picnic date in a lovely park. Fresh air and all... Alec scratched his head and looked worried by thinking very hard.

"Umm I guess I have couple of names but imagine seeing them for the first time." His hands moved fastly and sparkled around. "It will be like missing puzzle pieces, those names in your mind will fit in easily if they are right names."

"But what if they are not. Our children will be nameless! What are we gonna call them, will they even know their name after that? This is serious Magnus!!"

"Okay relax, they won't remember a single thing from their first days. They can survive being nameless for a couple of days."

Alec wanted to ask something, Magnus sorted it out but just let him struggle for a bit. "Soo, Is it okay if my mother wanted to name them...? Shesaidifonlywebothareokaywiththisandnopressure-" Alec started abruptly, trying to get it off his chest as quick as possible.

"Hey hey slow down a little bit. I think this is a great place to sit and have our picnic huh" Magnus changed the subject for a second and this made Alec only more worried.

"Yeah okay let's sit here..." he was still waiting for an answer. They settled in and took the food off their basket. It was the cutest picnic date ever they had. Except Alec was nervously quiet waiting for Magnus' answer. 

"Sure!"

"Sure what?"

"Sure, she can name them. I mean... if it is not like poorly chosen names, I see no problem here. She is their grandmother of course she will want to name them. But I think we also need to get to choose? So maybe we could split huh?" He smiled warmly, making Alec able to breath again.

"She will be super happy and excited to hear this. I can't guarantee Isabelle won't go crazy though. She wants to steal the pups maybe?"

"She loves them and I appreciate it but no one is gonna steal them, not on my watch" he joked confidently. "And maybe we could stop by Maryse's shop while going home, ask for some name ideas?"

"She would love that. Let me text her. She might be with Luke"

"I think they look great together by the way. I mean this was the ship world needed untill this time." He chugged a cup of water and ate some strawberries while waiting him to text her.

"She said she will be waiting for us"

"Great"

They ate their food and listened to some music while eating and viewing the lake in front of them. It was a lovely day and they had each other. They gossiped about people they know and also enjoyed it with guilt. End of the day, it was a fun activity. They walked slowly to Maryse's shop after they finished eating, talking and giggling. 

The little bell on top of door jingled when they entered the shop. It smelled like old and wood inside. Maryse greeted them warmly as usual.

"Welcome boys. Come sit here. I can get another chair for you Magnus, if this one is not very comfortable?"

"No no don't bother, this one is just fine."

"Soo how are you mum? Is everything good?" Alec looked around curiously while getting comfier in his chair.

"Everything is fine. There are some customers, it is not very active yet but I think I am doing fine here. I have lots of warlock customers and they enjoy this old books section here. Shadowhunters don't even pass near by though." She smiled bitterly when she stopped talking.

"That's okay, you don't need them anyways Maryse. Once warlocks discover the hidden gems here, they will never leave"

"Let's hope that then... What about you guys? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mum we were just passing by and wanted to have a little chat. We are coming from doctor's office today."

"Oh please tell me about them, how are they? Do you have a picture?"

"Yes we do. Here. And they are very good."

"Beyond good, they are actively trying to murder papa."

"They are kicking, right? Oh they so are like Alec!!! When I was pregnant with him, I wasn't able to sleep. He would jump around in my belly. I was expecting a kangaroo instead of a little boy. He turned out to be okay though" 

"So they got that from me, great." Alec rolled his eyes.

"That is fine. They are healthy and I can deal with some of it."

"Sooo mum, about names-"

"Did you decide anything yet?" She was looking at the ultrasound picture and she looked very in love.

"No, not yet. But we thought it would be lovely if you could help us with some names?"

"Oh my god! Of course I would love to. I will think about so many names now. I will find a great one!"

"We trust you with that"

They chatted about everything and nothing for hours untill it was dark outside and finally time to go home. They would also think about so many names for so many weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??? Leave a comment for baby names so I can choose maybe some of them! Thank you for reading ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at Malec's place, having a movie night! Some 'almost, teenager fun and innuendos as usual. Mild smut alert ahead and maybe a little, small, tiny bit of a cliffhanger??

"I can think of a great name too!"

"What if you mixed your names together? That would be so cool!" Simon said like he had thought of a great idea.

They were having a couple's night all together. Everyone came to Magnus and Alec's house and they were having a film night with some pizzas. Film didn't start soon though. They were so carried away by thinking of baby names, at some point Alec was sure they would fall asleep talking about this. 

"But do you have any ideas? We could make a tier list and choose them? It would be fun." Clary suggested.

"Well... We have couple of them but we want them to be unique. They have to fit into their name if that makes sense?" Alec was so done with this topic and totally didn't want to name their pups after Simon's weird recommendations.

"Long story short, we will need to see them before choosing a name." Magnus said the last words. Everyone seemed convinced so they tried to guess the names for the longest time before even choosing a movie.

They hardly chose one after trying for 40 minutes and Alec started it. Everyone found themselves a sofa and snuggled with their loved ones. Alec threw himself next to Magnus and curled up with him. Magnus pulled him onto his chest and Alec rested his head right on Magnus' heart. This was the best melody he could ever ask for. They covered themselves with a soft blanket. It was very cozy and warm. Alec was sure he couldn't watch the whole thing while he was this comfortable. It should have been illegal to be this cozy and to be forced to watch something for 2 hours. They watched the movie for a bit, at least Alec could remember this much but after that he slowly closed his eyes and let the sleep's warm arms hug him. When he woke up with a gasp like voice, it felt like just a second of sleep but he opened his eyes rushingly to understand what happened to only realise it was the end of the movie. 

"Oh god no!!! They can't end it like this?! What happened to the man after that then? We will never know!" Izzy whined.

Magnus caressed Alec's hairs when he realised he was finally awake. "Good morning, how did you enjoy the movie?"

"I just remember the beginning. Sorry..."

"It's okay... You need sleep sometimes."

"Uh Alec this was so thrilling, I wish you saw that." Isabelle whined again.

"I saw better movies than this. Ending was shitty anyways but without Alec's snores this would sound better probably" Jace grunted. He never liked any movies anyways.

"Guys this is only an ending to make you think the rest. You can complete it as the way you want. This is better. Totally brainstorming."

"Nerd alert, huh. Simon, you always end it as the way you like in your head." Clary joked.

"Just because it is for the better. Nobody likes sad endings"

"Oh you have no idea kids, there was an era for sad endings and sad movies and people loooved it." Magnus added.

"Experienced old man vibes. Mmh I love it." Alec straightened himself and kissed him softly. 

"Ehm I am almost twenty times your age. Be nice to old man. But really there was this time people loved dark movies and all.Oh and there was some weird kind of songs, dark era songs. You have no idea. There would be concerts and they would sell razor blades at the entrance. Oh boy, really dark times-"

"Such an amazing topic to talk around three little babies?!!!" Alec raised an eyebrow and stopped him. 

"They are fine I am sure they don't even hear us." Jace spoke knowingly.

"No they do! Doctors tell that you can make them listen to some music and all, but Magnus please, not dark era music?" Isabelle corrected Jace.

"I would not do that, thank you. They can listen some classical music if they want. I am not a restricting father but only quality shit is allowed. Sorry babies. "

"Yeah we won't be able to control them after several years anyways" Alec huffled sadly.

"You are sooo parents already, I thought this would be harder for at least Alec to get into the mood." Isabelle knew his brother and one or two years ago, he was only a teen boy to her. "You may be my big bro but you are still a cute little boy to me Alec"

"Are you mum Izzy? Or maybe are you implying that I am not ready?" Alec knew she didn't mean any of these but still he wanted to mess with her for a little bit.

"Noooo! I am not. I just say I am very impressed by your ability to grow up this greatly. I am sure you will be a great father... you both will be."

"This is just instincts to be honest. I am like... ready to murder the whole clave for these guys" He held Magnus' hands while talking.

"Alexander you are only talking about big guys and this is gonna get us murdered!"

"No, you will be fine. Clave can't even find the mortal instruments by themselves. They won't hear some gossiping here. But I think Alec is right, I mean I would do anything for my family too." Jace objected. Everyone could already see he would be a great father if he wanted. He was being a bit grumpy about babies and all this stuff but he was actually very smooth inside.

"You would make a great father too, if this is what you mean Jace" Alec winked at him. This made both Jace and Clary blush. 

"With these genetics, maan their child would look like a super model."

"Shut up Simon uh" Clary blushed even more and tried to distract everyone from the _topic_. "Do you wanna play something, like never have I ever sort?"

"Uh Clary! What are we, 12?" Alec seemed disturbed and Magnus thought maybe he had never done _anything_ before and the answers would only reveal all the dirty secrets about them.

"Let's just nooot please" Magnus pleaded. This would only go worse, he realised.

"Why??? Do you guys have somethings to hide?" Isabelle grinned slily. 

"No we don't but since we have babies who can hear us 'according to you' this is not a very good idea, isn't it sis?" Alec defended himself with a bad excuse. 

"Come on guys, this would be fun."

"And yet I can't even drink. This game is made for drinking. What am I supposed to drink, milk?" Magnus tried their chance with a better excuse.

"Oh okay then, we could always play it differently. You can be excused from drinking Magnus, we won't care right guys?"

Everyone nodded and they had no other excuses, so the game began.

"Put a finger down if you ever steal something" Clary started innocently.

"Clary this is not how you ask it and remember, our whole life is that. Be more creative." Jace wanted to be inspirational but only became grumpy again.

"Whaaat I tried my best."

Everyone put some fingers down after the question.

"My turn, my turn. Whaaat aboutt... one night stands?" Isabelle already knew the answer of everyone but she did it anyways

Everyone except Alec and Clary put their fingers down.

"You dirty ones. Come to this side Clary so we don't face these dirty ones." Alec pulled Clary close. The other ones just laughed. 

"Hey no slut shaming dude" Jace laughed knowingly that he was very guilty by this act.

"Only becasue my husband is with you in that group..." he pursed his lips sadly and Magnus placed a little kiss on them.

Simon asked the other question and it was thankfully on something else other than sex. Everyone blamed him for being rule breaker but Alec was glad. And when it was Jace's turn, he totally did it very dirty.

"Haha... what about some lift game? Never have I ever did some _things_ in a lift?"

Magnus and Alec pleaded guilty and just let it go. Everyone was uhuuuuuuing when they realised the answers.

"Okay this is really specific and an obvious game so... nope I am out. No more dirty secrets to share with you." He got up and pulled Magnus up with himself. "It is late and babies need rest and Magnus needs rest more, so we are headed to sleep, you can have fun around or help yourselves out, we don't care. Arrivederci guys." He walked fastly to avoid laughs behind him but not only other ones but Magnus was laughing too. 

"Uhh this was not fair at all." he said when he closed the door behind them.

"It was fun come onnnn, relax." Magnus came close and put his hands to Alec's chest. He placed small but hot kisses on his cheeks and neck.

"Uhm, they are still here."

"That's okay. We had to try that risky one option I think. Let's not say I have never get busted while having sex?"

"Hmmmh, I think I start to like this idea." Alec was already in the mood, keeping up with Magnus. It was getting hot and they were slowly moving to the bed, not breaking their kisses even for a second. When they finally arrived at the bed, door knock stopped them.

"Alec, we were leaving but Magnus needs to let us go through the wards. So we couldn't leave." Jace talked softly but he knew he interrupted an intimate moment.

"Uh are all siblings so annoying or mine are special?" Alec got off on Magnus and helped him to get up. Magnus let them go so they were alone again. They didn't feel that intimate though.

"Soo mood is dead right?" Magnus wanted to make sure.

"Sadly... cockblock by Jace, as usual."

"We could cuddle and sleep?"

"That sounds great too to be honest. I am already a exhaus-dad."

"Oh god... First dad joke? Horrible. You fit in very well." Magnus grimaced jokingly. He jumped on the bed and pulled Alec with himself. "Just cuddle me so I can forgive your dad joke."

"It was not that baaad. But yeah okay, I can serve my penalty happily."

They cuddled and slept not very far after that.

\---------------

Sun was shining outside when Magnus woke up very uncomfortably. Even sleeping longer than usual was a problem. He tried to turn to his other side but whined when the pain hit him on his back. Alec was a heavy sleeper but he must have felt his mate's pain, he woke up immediately.

"Magnus, are you okay?" He opened his eyes slightly but still very sleepy to see properly.

"Ye- no..." he decided to tell the truth since he was tired and had no enegry to try to look like he was fine.

"What is wrong baby?" He rubbed Magnus' back and slowly massaged with soft motions.

"I don't know... It hurts everywhere... I feel like I haven't slept at all... I want to cry..."

Alec heard some quiet sobs and pulled him close, embracing him tightly. "It will be okay. I swear. You will feel fine again. And you did such a great job, really I would throw the towel at the first day. You are the strongest one I have ever seen."

Magnus stopped sobbing for a minute after these. Alec thought he looked like an innocent, pure puppy. He placed a kiss on his head. 

"What about... I go and run you a nice, warm bath?"

"Are you joining?"

"Of course, I am! I would never miss it. You wait here until I prepare it. I can carry you there after it is ready."

"I am not bedridden, I can walk... two or three metres to there." He tried to measure the distance with his eyes before speaking."

"Okay but we offer shuttle service in this household, you can try it whenever you want. And it's name is 'the ride of your life'." He was doing his best to cheer Magnus up and innuendos included that since Magnus seemed to enjoy it.

"Hmm then I should try it sometimes. It looks so much fun." 

"Okay don't seduce me, I have things to do. I am a responsible dad. I gtgbye" he run to bathroom to keep himself dressed because if he stayed, things would totally go hot. 

He tried his best to prepare the best, soothing bath, he even filled the room with his scent. It was perfect! 

"Okay I am done. Come and see." He went back in to bedroom to see his husband very naked, his morning boner slightly visible under the blanket. "Ehm, someone is already ready then?" He told himself to keep his head out of his gutter and he was doing fine just before he saw this view. "Soo, do you need a hand?"

"For what, I am pretty sure I can walk to the bathroom. But if you are talking about...-" 

Alec didn't need any more words. He climbed to the bed and pulled the blanket over him. There it was standing and very eager to go. He started to kiss Magnus' thighs and went higher kiss by kiss. He left wet kiss marks on everywhere he kissed and Magnus' moans only showed that he enjoyed it very much. 

"O-ohh Alexander..." he was already out of his breath and Alec didn't even touch him. So he held his cock from the base of it and gave him a few strokes. Magnus was already a little slick so he borrowed some of the slick before jerking him off. He could see Magnus was close before he even did something but giving him a few jerks made him even closer. Alec saw Magnus' pupils dilated and he didn't waste any more time. He took Magnus' cock in his mouth and warm, wet sensation drove Magnus crazy. He pushed his hips a little further without noticing and Alec gagged with suprise. He didn't stop though. Only took him more and felt his cock on back of his throat. 

"Aa-aahhh Alec I am coming." Magnus pulled Alec's hair softly to warn him but Alec didn't care. He assured Magnus with his eyes and Magnus came in his mouth with loud moans, tilting his head back and forgetting his own existence. Alec didn't waste any of it and swallowed happily. 

"Oh god, this was amazing." Magnus was still out of his breath and smiling widely now.

"Oh was I able to make you feel better?" He climbed on Magnus and gave him a kiss.

"Totally. Ten out of ten for services."

"You haven't seen the half of it. Now get up and let's have a nice bath?"

"Sure. What can I say, you keep suprise me everyday." He got up happily and saw the bathroom. It was beyond his expectations and he just wanted to jump in and never get out.

"Can I live here for the rest of my life?"

"Nope. You would be missed."

"Hmmh, by who?"

"Come on you know the answer."

"I just want to hear it out loud. Is it too bad?"

Alec was about to catch Magnus from behind and kiss him until he finally realise the truth but he stopped and tried to find out the weird music coming out of their living room. None of their phones sounded like that. "You get in, I am coming after finding out which stupid forgot their phone yesterday." He ran to living room and saw Isabelle calling and he immediately knew this was Simon's phone.

"Yessss Izzy. Good morning. How can I help you on this beautiful morning" he hummed with all the sass he got. 

"Oh so he forgot it at your place. Great. At least it is not lost... and good morning Alec. I expect to see you at work today. Everybody does. Try to come maybe?"

"Uh okay I will. Just not now. Magnus is in pain and I need to help him. Maybe if he feels better, I will."

"Alec..." she wanted to complain but she knew she couldn't do that because she cared about them so much. "Okay, I will try to cover up for you... Say hi to Magnus and babies from me."

"You are the best. Goodbye Iz."

He was now almost free to stay at home since Izzy was on it. She could get into trouble and this would make Alec feel bad, but only a little. He knew he had to do everything for his family so there he was. He walked happily to the bathroom. But it was only a second he realised something was totally wrong with Magnus. His worry was breathable through the air. So Alec ran... He found Magnus panting, shivering and looking very pale. There was a shiver down his spine, he almost felt like he got electrocuted. Even though his head was quite dizzy with worries rushing in in a second, he was still able to run to Magnus.

"Oh god baby!!! What is wrong! What happened."

Magnus seemed like he lost his voice and there were only drops of tears and sweat dripping down from his face to the bath water. Magnus tried to speak, his voice was like a choke. "It-it hurts... call Cat and s-say it is a contraction.

"Whoooaaah!! What does that mean?!?! Is it labour or what?!"

"Alexander, please..." he begged with his eyes more than his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cliffhangers too sorryyyy 😭 I will try to upload as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and for amazing comments ❤️ I appreciate them all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are madly scared without even thinking. They were expecting to be a family of five but will this change, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I couldn't stop writing this today and I wanted to share with you just a couple of minutes later I am done. So there you go.   
> I hope you enjoy it and I am geniunely sorry for any mistakes in language. Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! ❤️

Alec was totally shaking and on the edge of bursting into tears. He was ready to do his best for his mate and pups but him being an emotional wreck at the moment made things harder. He tried to call Catarina with her shaky hands and it took more than normal, normally. 

"H-hey! Catarina! Help!"

"What is wrong Alec?"

"I-I-...I don't know. Magnus is in pain. So much pain. He said it was a contraction but please help." He couldn't stop himself from stutter at the end. His words were almost inaudible. 

"Alec, calm down. Can you put me on speaker so I can help Magnus from here?" Her voice was calming but Alec needed a 7 hour complination of this sound if he wanted to relax.

"O-okay. You are on."

Magnus' eyes were shut and he was biting his lips so hard but it was not the pain anymore. He was frozen and tense by every muscle. 

"I can't go into labour just now Cat, they are so small, it is to early-"

"Magnus calm down nobody is going to labour. Listen. Hey are you listening?!" Sheasked furiously to get their attention, at least one of them. 

"Y-yeah"

"Good. Can you check if there is any bleeding?"

"No, no blood."

"Okay. This is good. How many contractions did you get?"

"I don't know. One?"

"Oh god. One contraction and you think this is labour. Jeez. Calm down now alright. Lie down and try to relax. If it happens again, tell me. I will be on the line. If it doesn't happen, you have nothing to worry about. This is only a fake contraction. If this happens, I need you to tell me the exact minute between contractions and their lengths. They will probably be unequal and random."

"Okay, can you wait for a minute Cat. I need to carry him to bed. I will come and take you."

"Sure. Don't worry guys. This is normal. You have nothing to worry about."

None of them responded. They were totally wrecked, emotionally and physically. 

"I will hold you up now, is this okay?" Alec asked with the warmest voice.

"Yes." Magnus was very tired even when he woke up but this was only worse now.

Alec held him, his clothes getting soaked wet, and carried him to the bed. He placed him softly on the middle of bed and covered him with their blanket, making the blanket wet as well. He quickly went back to bathroom and grabbed the phone. 

"Guys, are you still there?"

"Yes, we are. I am fine just yet. Didn't get any of them again. I can breathe again."

"Great. Wait a little bit longer and let me know if this happens again. You can call me whenever you want. And don't worry, these contractions will happen and these are only to prepare you to real ones. You are not getting into labour yet."

"Oh... Okay. Thanks Cat. We appreciate it." Alec added and hung up. He was still quite shaky but better than a couple of minutes earlier.

"Are you really okay now?"

"I guess? I feel normal now... I am sorry. I scared you a lot."

"No! You were also scared. You did the best thing. I mean I couldn't remember to call her. I couldn't do anything..."

"Don't worry it's okay now. I feel better."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Sure. Cuddles? Breakfast?"

"Consider done." He lay down next to Magnus and stroked his hair which was shining from the sunlight coming through the window near bed. 

"Everything will be alright, yeah?"

"Yeah. It will be." He stared into Alec's eyes and through his eyes, into his soul. He felt like home and safety. Both of them surely sucked in an emergency situation, but it didn't matter that moment. They had each other so what could go wrong.

"Thank you."

"For what, panicking and failing miserably?"

"You did the best you could do. Thank you Alexander." He didn't mean to thank to only that moment but everything he had done. Being there with him, loving him, letting him love him... and Alec knew it deep down inside.

"You are welcome. Promise I will do better next time."

"Next time!? I hope there won't be a next fake contraction."

"Well... I hope that too. And they are only 6 months in, what is wrong with these little guys. Please behave alright! Your papa is in pain here. Be nice." He talked to Magnus' belly with his baby voice. 

"They are a little bit naughty but you can take care of them once they are out." He winked.

"Uh-oh. Well this would only be fair I guess." He pressed his lips together, thinking how hard it would be without help.

"Ohkay ohkay, I can help a little"

"Wheew. Thank god. I would only appreciate it sir." He placed a little kiss on Magnus' lips and got up. "Now, breakfast! Let's go."

They had a calm breakfast, considering all the things they have been through this morning. Alec got almost 10 calls from several people from the Institute. He had to go, but he would be crying to go home if he did. Magnus tried so hard to convince him and maybe it worked after telling him he was fine and he could handle being alone for couple of hours. 

"Alexander. I will be fine. I can handle breathing and laying down at home. And also I swear I will call you or even portal you to home if it is necessary. Please leave now. You need to work and feed these hungry mouths waiting for you at home."

Maybe these were the magical words or Alec really needed to go, he finally decided to go. "I will be back soon. It is fine. I will call you every hour. Call me if something happens."

"Okay I told you I would do that. Enough worrying, for real." He was so done trying to send him to work, he finally rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with a huge book. "I am cozy and I will read my book now."

Alec looked around to find something to keep himself busy and maybe delay his seperation, sadly he was not in luck. Everything seemed perfectly organised and clean. He grunted but placing a kiss on Magnus' head, he finally left. 

Magnus found himself a comfortable place and read his book calmy while waiting for Alec to come back. He didn't want to admit but even two or three minutes after Alec left, he felt like he already missed him. Maybe it was because of pregnancy, he tried to explain his own behaviour but it was not very convincing. He didn't think further on that. 

Alec arrived to the Institute and it was pretty crowded. He felt like it has been years since he last came here, it was only three days though. He remembered his old days when he didn't leave this place for months or maybe years. He felt like a stranger trespassing now. He looked for Izzy from a distance. She was quite hard to find around all these tall ass shadowhunters. He finally spotted her and walked directly towards her.

"Hey, I am finally here." He rolled his eyes to make sure Isabelle knew he wasn't happy at all.

"Oh Alec. We have a problem here."

"What is wrong? Is this why everyone is around?"

"Not really. Come with me, I will explain while we walk." She didn't wait for him and walked without saying anything more. 

Alec had no choice but to follow her. She stopped abruptly when they arrived in front of Alec's old room.

"What? They are turning my old room to a pool. I am okay with that. This would be fun." He tried to joke.

"Alec, no. Listen. We went on a mission today. We followed some demons and only found their mother in an abandoned building. There were so many crying sounds so we thought there were so many people as well..." she stopped to clear her thoughts and also her words. "There were so many children. New born to teenager... just so many..." her eyes were wet now. She couldn't speak more and forced herself to complete the sentence. "They were mostly mundane but also there were warlock babies. 3 of them... We sent mundane ones to where they belong, tried to find their families as well. We had found two of warlock children's house, but there is one... He doesn't talk to anyone. He doesn't listen or respond. He was only crying when we first got him here. He ran away from us and we found him here, in your old room. I don't know what does that mean but you are the only one I can think of as an eligible person to speak a four year old child. So here we are. Go and try to talk to him. Maybe after that we can call Magnus to ask him what to do with this little one. I mean, he must have a family, right? He is a warlock but I am sure Magnus can find his family?"

Alec was out of words. He didn't know what to do and why this little child chose his old bedroom to hide. Maybe it smelled like him but it didn't make any sense since he was an _intimidating alpha male_. Little kids usually would be scared of him, maybe don't talk to him if he is lucky.

"Izzy, I don't know what to do. I am an alpha, remember? What if he only gets more scared. What if he cries and I can't do anything about it. I don't know?!!"

"Alec, he chose your room to hide from everyone here. There must be a reason. Just go in okay. It will be fine. I will be right here. I will come and get you if something happens."

Alec shook his head and tried to comfort himself. It would be fine, he had three children anyways... but he never saw one in real life. He opened the door slowly and stepped in. Isabelle closed it behind him to make sure it was safe for the child. 

Alec looked around but saw no child there. There was only some of his old clothing and some of Magnus' as well. He took those ones to donate to people who actually need it. He was just about to leave when something catched his eyes. He saw a little leg under his bed. There was someone there. He sat cautiously on the floor and crossed his legs. He saw his scared eyes when he sat down. The kid was eyeing him carefully without even blinking. 

He used his softest voice. "Hello there."

Little boy hesitated to answer. He seemed puzzled for a moment. 

"Can you come out so I can speak to you properly? I swear I am not going to hurt you."

The boy sniffed the air, trying to smell his scent to make sure if it was okay to come out under the bed. After waiting for maybe two or three minutes which felt like an eternity to Alec, he slowly crawled out. He sat down next to the bed to go under again if something scares him. 

Alec now could see him properly. He had brown, almost caramel colour looking curly hair with beautiful locks. His eyes were ocean blue, very sore looking from probably hours of crying... But these were not the best parts of his cute face. He had pointy ears and this made Alec excited for a minute. So there were warlocks with pointy ears, or maybe he was not a warlock. He got rid of the thoughts quickly.

"Hello. My name is Alec. I promise no one here will hurt you. We want to help you. Do you want to tell me your name?"

He looked very curiously to Alec's eyes, trying to reach into his soul. Maybe after that he was happy to what he saw and responded very silently. "H-harry." 

"Amazing, I love your name Harry. So... do you know where your parents are?" He just figured out it was too soon to ask this question when the little boys started to sob hardly. He was shaking and crying without caring anything else around him. Alec didn't know what to do but his instincts told him to pull the little one to himself and hug him until he stops or maybe feels better, so he did. Harry didn't pull himself back nor tried to run away. He just melted into Alec's warm body and cried until there were no tears left anymore. He nuzzled Alec and sniffed him just like his smell relaxed him and maybe this was the case because crying after almost ten minutes, he finally stopped.

Alec wasn't stupid enough to ask the same question again so he tried to distract him from all these hard things happening around him. There was one thing he could think of right now. 

"Do you want to eat something? We have great pancakes and I can even get you some chocolate with it." He tried his best to smile. 

Harry wiped his eyes with his small hands and nodded so Alec grabbed him and opened to door to find Izzy there waiting nervously. Her eyes lit up when she saw little boy hugging Alec from his neck and burrying his head into Alec's shoulder to not to see anything.

"Izzy, this is Harry and we don't want to talk to anyone. We just need pancakes, right Harry?"

He didn't look up, kept his head burried to Alec's shoulder but he still tried to nod. 

Isabelle smiled happily. "Okay no talking. Let's go get some pancake."

They went to the cafeteria and made sure no one came in. It was calm, silent and little boy appreciated it obviously. He ate his food like a hungry wolf and this got Alec thinking, for how long this kid was hungry, were they people with actual feelings who did this to him, and more importantly what did they do to him, to his family? Harry finished the food and Alec got him a chocolate as he promised.

"So Harry, this is my sister Isabelle and she is a nice person. She is here for you, okay. You don't need to be worried. She will help you so don't get scared from her. Okay?"

He looked at Isabelle and agreed with Alec. "Okay. I am Harry Isabelle." He said in the cutest way that Alec felt his heart melting

"Nice to meet you Harry. Do you want to change your clothes and sleep a little? I am sure we can find you some comfy pajamas."

He hesitated to go with her and looked to Alec. "Can you come with me?" He asked Alec and Alec knew he could never say no to this. So he got up and held his hand. 

"I got this covered Izzy. I will tell you when I am done. Can you call Magnus and tell him all these? He must have been worried since I haven't called him for hours." He whispered to Isabelle. She said sure with a nod and Alec and Harry was back at Alec's old room now. 

Alec found some of Max's old clothes and cut some of their sleeves. 

"See, I made these for you." He smiled proudly.

Harry looked and laughed "These look silly" but he took them from his hands and he was willing to try. 

Seeing him laugh made Alec extremely happy. "Come here so I can help you try these latest fashion pjs." 

Harry came closer and he didn't hesitate this time. Alec didn't know why but he felt like they had the weirdest yet the most natural connection between them. 

Alec took his clothes off and saw one or two bruises on his body. This made him so angry and he caught himself on the edge of a strong growl but he was able to stop himself before scaring Harry. 

"Do you need to pee before sleeping, because I always do." He wanted to ask without drawing any attentions that he mentioned bed wetting habits. 

"Uhmm yes." He answered shyly.

"Okay come here then."

"I can do it by myself." He was very proud of himself and he wanted to show off his skills.

"Oh you are totally a big boy then! Amazing. Go do it. I will wait here if you need anything."

Little boy ran to bathroom and Alec was happy that he was totally way more comfortable. 

After Harry did what he needed to do, they went into the bed together. Little boy seemed like crying but Alec realised it before it happened and he asked if he wanted to listen a story. So he told him a story and he was already asleep even before Alec expected. 

On the other hand, Magnus was madly worried about Alec. He didn't call him after he left and he never answered to his calls or replied any of his texts. Magnus knew he went on a mission and this made him only more worried. He was walking up and down in the living room and trying to decide what to do. He also called Isabelle but none of them answered. He was properly worried and he finally decided to take a trip to the Institute. He quickly dressed himself with a finger snap and opened himself a portal. When he arrived, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Before he can answer, he saw Isabelle walking towards him with a phone in her hand. They realised they were looking for each other. 

"Where the hell are you! I called you maybe a thousand times! Did you see Alec?"

"Sorry Magnus we had a mission together. Listen I need to tell you something."

"Whaaaat?!?!! Isabelle you are making me very nervous right now!"

"No no! Not such a thing. Alec is okay. He is in his bedroom right now. Listen. We went on a mission today, before Alec was here. We had found almost 15 children in an old building. There was this demon bitch using them for her dirty shits. We don't know yet but there is a little warlock boy. He is 4ish... No one was able to calm him down until Alec came. He just trusted Alec and we had a breakfast/lunch. He is okay now. He is with Alec. Alec is trying to put him to sleep. 

Magnus was about to cry, considering his pregnancy this baby story was too much. "Oh dear... Can I see them?"

"He is a little bit scared of people for now but I think he will be fine with you. They are at Alec's room."

"Thank you Isabelle." He rubbed her shoulder and left quickly. Every step to see this little kid was worrying for him. He didn't know if he would be scared or not and he totally didn't want him to be scared. He waited at the door for a second before he opened it. But when he opened it, every concern of him just vanished. He saw Alec and a little boy sleeping on the bed. The boy was gripping Alec's t-shirt's collar to make sure he didn't leave him. Magnus wanted to sit on the floor and cry. This was a view he would never forget even after so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next 😌


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only domestic family fluff but it is Lightwood-Bane family this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I wrote this chapter feeling like dying from all these family feels so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.   
> Please let me know whether you like it or not, all comments are appreciated.   
> Sorry for any language mistakes since English is not my first language.   
> Thank you ❤️

Alec and Magnus was outside of Alec's room and talking very attentively. 

"...He never let me go since I came here. I tried to put him to sleep but as you can see I was also asleep. He is just so little Magnus. I couldn't leave him alone. Sorry I didn't call you."

"Hey you don't need to explain. I can see the situation here and you did your best, for real."

"Do you think you can find his family?"

"I mean, I will try for sure but he needs to give me some information. He can be from anywhere and there are so many warlocks even though it doesn't look like that." He arched his eyebrows thoughtfully, he already made his contact list on his head to figure this out.

"We need to talk to him. I asked him once and he started to cry immediately... I mean really sobbing and all. I don't know if I can do this again." Alec was so worried for this little kid, Magnus sensed his feelings through their bond but he didn't need to feel it to say that Alec was very nervous. Everyone could understand it from just one look at thim.

"I can come with you but I don't know how he will react. He may be scared? I don't know." Magnus was not so sure to step in.

"I think I will need some help if he cries again and I sort of want you two meet. He is such a great boy, really." Magnus already knew Alec and the little one had a bond between them and he was willing to be a part of it.

Okay then, let's go in when he wakes up. What is his name?"

"Harry, but make sure to ask him again as in formal way. He likes that." Alec smiled almost invisibly. He totally liked this kid. They were not done talking when they heard a sound inside the room.

"Is he awake? Should we go in?" Magnus was excited and it was showing.

"Let's check" Alec opened the door, stepped in and Magnus followed his footprints almost like a tiger trying to be silent. 

Magnus saw no one in the room. It was confusing at first but when he saw Alec lean on to check under the bed, his heart felt very sore, almost like broken to thousand pieces. 

Alec sounded very calm and relaxing. "Hey Harry. It is just me. There is someone who wants to meet you. Do you want to come out?"

Harry hesitated for a minute, normally but after waiting for couple of minutes he finally sticked his head out to see the person waiting for him. He checked Magnus from head to toe. He made sure nothing scared him and nothing seemed dangerous but maybe Magnus' scent or his very visible baby bump now made him comfortable enough to get out of under the bed. He crawled outside again and cried to run into Alec's open arms waiting for him.

"It is okay Harry." He held Harry and got up. "This is my husband, Magnus. He is also a warlock."

"He is your husband?" He asked curiously but not confident enough to keep his head up. 

"Yes he is. Do you want to tell your name to him?"

Harry took some minutes to decide and finally held his head up to face Magnus. "My name is Harry. It is nice to meet you sir... Do you have a baby?" It was the longest speech Alec heard from him since the beginning. 

"Nice to meet you too Harry. Yes, we do have babies here. Do you like babies?" Magnus wasn't sure what to say so babies was a great way to speak for the first time with a four years old. 

"I like babies. Some of them smell bad and cry a lot but they are nice to play with. I had a baby friend at-" he stopped carefully. Everyone knew where he was reffering to but he wasn't able to talk about that place just now, when everything was so new and hard to deal with in his head.

"Sooo, Harry. Magnus can help us find your family maybe. He is the high warlock. He knows everrryyone."

Harry didn't say anything but just stared into Alec's eyes. He didn't know what to say maybe. Or maybe he didn't know if someone would understand him. He wanted to give it a shot anyways. "My mum went to somewhere... She is an angel now, there was a big sister there. She told me all of these. She said that my mother was watching me from the sky and she can even see me everywhere so she can make sure I am safe. The girl who told me these was a mundane so I didn't know they could know about angels but she did. Maybe she saw my mum? Can you find her?" He seemed puzzled. 

Magnus bowed his head. He wasn't able to look him in the eye and tell him it was impossible for him to find his mother now.

Alec hugged Harry and held Magnus' hand at the same time. That moment totally felt like a funeral for both of them. Maybe Harry wasn't able to understand it just yet but everything felt very sad to him. There was just sadness in the air so he didn't hold his tears from coming. Alec felt his t-shirt getting wet from the tears and only embraced him tighter until everyone felt okay again. 

It was getting late and everyone was very tired from the longest day they had. Institute was very empty and silent now so Harry was okay to go around and explore while Alec, Izzy and Magnus were trying to figure out what to do next.

"He can stay here for now. Alec's room is there. If he sleeps now I can check him the first thing in the morning."

"No way Izzy! What if he wakes up and he discovers he is all alone in this scary church like horrible place. I can't let this happen." Alec was angry and worried for not being able to find a sollution.

"Magnus, can you call someone to take him? Are there any orphanage for warlock kids?"

"Are you suggesting we leave him to a hideous, horrible orph-" Alec was just started and Magnus stopped him quickly.

"No, there is not one and no we are not leaving him. Alec,...he can come with us? If he wants to, I think this would be nice. I could try to find somewhere for him in the next days but he would be safe and I am at home all the time. I can take care of him."

"But isn't it too much work for you? I mean I would love that but if it is gonna be hard for y-"

"No it's not, Alexander and I am not carrying him on my back. It is not so much work. I think we would be just fine."

"So should I ask him?... that if he wants to come home with us?" Alec was so nervous and very scared to hear a no to his question. Harry was jumping and playing around and seemed happy enough.

"Hey Harry. Can you come here for a minute?"

He didn't wait for any longer and ran to them quickly. 

"Ehm... umm I wanted- I wanted to ask if you want to come to home with us. Magnus and me? We have a home and you can be our guest until Magnus tries to find some family members of yours. What do you think?" He stuttered a lot until he finally finished his words. 

"So I can stay with you? Yeeeesss" he was happy and jumping around with all that hype. 

Magnus arched an eyebrow and whispered to Alec. "That was a lot easier than I expected. He really likes you."

"Hmmh he does." Alec answered and turned to Harry. "So, let's go home then?"

Harry just jumped and held Alec's hand and when Magnus opened a portal, he was very impressed with his skills. He asked about how he can make a portal until they arrive at home. 

"Can you teach meeee, please. I want it to be purple as well! I love purple!" He was way less shy than the first time they spoke and Magnus was genuinely glad he was. 

"Sure we can work on it. But no using them on alive things. This would only be bad."

"Okay..." he shrugged and obeyed very easily. 

When they arrived, Harry was tired and he wanted to sleep but first he needed a bath if he was going to be a guest at lightwood-bane chateau. 

"Do you want bubbles in the bath? They are fun to play with." Alec asked, preparing the bathtub while Magnus was helping Harry to get undress.

"Yes, thank you." He was so kind for a four y.o. who lived most of his life under surveillance.

He had couple of bruises on his back and chest that made Magnus super pissed off. He wanted to find those people who did this to him and rip their head off. He was so innocent and vulnerable like this. Magnus would wrap him in cotton balls and never let someone touch him if he could. 

Harry had a relaxing bath and had some fun while playing with bubbles and rubber ducks Magnus made with his magic. He was also very willing to learn some new tricks like making rubber ducks and purple portals. Magnus had so much to teach him! Or did he? Was he just assuming _they would keep him_ in his head? Nope they were expecting three babies already. Even though if Magnus loved this boy and wanted to keep him forever, what would Alec tell? Maybe he didn't want this? Maybe he couldn't say no? Maybe he just said okay because it was temporary. Just when Magnus felt lost in his thoughts Alec and Harry came into the bedroom with a little bathrobe on Harry and Magnus couldn't think of anything cuter than this moment. Maybe after all he didn't need to be scared for being a good dad because Alec seemed very natural on it and Magnus was enjoying every single moment together. 

"Hey love, we may need some pyjamas for this guy here. Right Harry?" Alec was either very relaxed or he was trying to seem like that. His scent gave it away after coming a little closer to Magnus that he was totally relaxed. 

"Hmm which colours would you prefer Harry?" 

"I looove purple and also pink and green and blue and yellow aaaaand white aaan-" he looked like counting all the colours he ever saw so Magnus stopped him.

"Hmm what about you wear purple for only this time and we can get you another colour tomorrow?"

"Yeees!" He was easy to please. He was so happy to have pyjamas, maybe because he never had one before. Nobody had enough courage to ask. 

"I will make you a bed next room. You can sleep there and if you are scared or something bothers you, you can always visit us here. We will be right next door, okay."

He pouted his lips a little, probably sad because he was sleeping in a different room. "Okay. Can I still come if I need water, or maybe I need to go to bathroom?"

"Of course you can! No matter what, you can always come here." Alec comforted him but he was also a bit sad because Harry had to sleep in a different room.

He seemed a bit more confident after Alec's words. "Okay I am ready to sleep." 

Magnus couldn't believe how a mini human could speak like a huge man. They both get up to put him bed. Harry was almost fast asleep considering the situation and this was comforting for both of them. This maybe showed Harry was okay to sleep? He trusted just enough to them to sleep? 

They left the room but didn't close the door entirely. He might feel trapped inside, Magnus thought. 

Alec let himself fall on the bed with a big huff. He covered his face with his hands and gave it some hard rubs while letting a whine out. 

"This is just so unexpected. It was such a hard day." 

"And you handled it just great. I think he is very comfortable now. He will feel better." Magnus sat on the bed and leaned back to the headboard. 

"Can you maybe find his parents, relatives."

"Umm, his mother is gone and his father is anonymous. He must be one of that demons around them if that bitch tried to made artificial babies there. Who knows? I can try to talk to him more to figure it out but I don't think we can do something about it. Sorry, Alexander..."

"Ugh god damn it. This is- I don't know what this situation is. I have no words."

"It's okay... We can ask people to find a home maybe... if you want?"

"Like adoption?... I don't know Magnus. He doesn't trust people very easily and this is the right thing. I don't know why he chose me but I really feel like he chose me. I don't want to let him down..."

"That's okay. He can stay for a while until we figure things out. It is all good."

Alec turned himself to Magnus and kissed him slowly, there was no lust but only pure love in it. 

"How are you? Do you feel anything bad, more contractions?"

"Nope, we are good. They behaved well today, suprisingly... except the morning? I am fine." He smiled warmly that Alec was lost in his smile. 

They lay down and talked about nothing and everything until they finally fell asleep. After what felt like a second to Magnus, he opened his eyes with the feel of a movement on the bed. Alec was still sleeping, hugging him at the same time. So he lifted his head to see around. He saw Harry trying to climb onto the bed and it made sense after he saw this. He stood still when Magnus caught him. 

"Hey..." Magnus whispered to not to wake Alec. 

"I-I was sleeping and heard a sound and it was like those monsters I saw every night to catch children there-..." he was almost crying, hiccuping to hold himself from crying.

"Harry, it is okay. Come here."

Harry didn't hesitate for a moment after hearing those words. He climbed up and placed himself between them. Magnus needed to push Alec a bit further to make a place for Harry. Harry was nuzzling and smelling them to find something relaxing around and if Magnus' scent was not helping he would totally bawl his eyes out. 

Magnus caressed his hair slowly to calm him down and little boy closed his eyes to his warming touches. 

"There is no one here to hurt you Harry. We are here to protect you. You can sleep now. It is safe." Magnus almost exhaled these words with a warm breath. Harry was convinced that he hugged Magnus' arm with his little arms and grabbed collar of his t-shirt. 

Magnus waited until he was finally asleep and let some tears wet the pillow for a bit. He needed to be protected and he chose them so what do they need more to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is sort of very obvious what is going to happen with Harry and our boys but I couldn't help myself, it seemed a bit cruel to seperate them since this little one fits so well in this story.   
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kuddos! ❤️


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Harry and Magnus time. Deciding what to do next is hard for some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! So I decided to leave a quick update here and I know this one is short but I will try to make it up with next one. I didn't want to add another topic in the same chapter.   
> Have fun ❤️

Magnus woke up very early that morning. He felt very uncomfortable because of his bladder trying to explode itself with the pressure. He only found Alec and Harry nuzzling each other and sleeping very peacefully. He wanted to stare at the view and he would totally do that if his own bladder didn't betray him. He ran to the bathroom and after finishing it, he made sure no one woke up by his sounds. He slowly slided to the kitchen and prepared a great breakfast for them, first breakfast together had to be perfect! After preparing it in almost ten seconds, he realised there was nothing to do but to wait. Alec could sleep till evening if Magnus let him and Magnus just hoped Harry would wake up early and maybe disturb him? He didn't care as long as he didn't wait for a whole day.

He tried to read something, clean around, tidy everywhere, watch some ridiculous tv shows and everything else he could do and nobody showed up. He was properly hungry now and babies agreed with this statement. He knew it was time to woke them up. He rushed into the room and they were unbelivably still sleeping. He climbed and crawled like a tiger approaching his pray. 

"GOooOD MoorNiiinGG!!!!" 

Alec woke up abruptly, looking very scared and in Magnus' suprise Harry woke up very elegantly almost like he was expecting for this. This got him a little bit suspicious but if Harry wanted to spend some time with Alec, pretending sleeping and hugging him, who was Magnus to say something. He held himself to not to smile at the thought of it. 

"Whooooa, you scared me! Did he scared you as well Harry?"

"Not really. I can continue to sleep." 

"Oh really? Because I think he needs a punishment. What do you think?" 

Alec didn't mean to imply something but thought of some punishment made Magnus blush. Alec's eyes shined with suprise.

"Hmm someone didn't get it. I think he needs a _real_ punishment. Like a tickle maybe."

"I think only one tickle doesn't work that much." Harry spoke like he was very experienced on the topic. He was a little boy anyways. 

"Then we should try it, hmm what do you think?"

"I can help."

Alec jumped on Magnus and held him still while Harry tickled him with his little fingers. Magnus was very about to wet his pants when they finally stopped.

"Phew, don't ever do this again! I could have wet myself!"

"Hehehe like a baby? But you are a big man, you wouldn't wet yourself?" Harry tried to understand the concept of the joke if there was one.

"Ehm, when people are pregnant, this can happen Harry. It is normal but tickling can make it worse." Alec tried to explain this to a four years old boy but Harry did a great job, he was smart enough to understand this. ...or they thought.

"Because your belly is big and babies want to come out, right?" He found his answers himself and Magnus didn't feel like teaching advanced biology to a little baby boy. 

"Yes, close enough." He assured him.

"But when are they coming? Can I see them when they come? I promise I can behave well and I won't touch them if you don't want!" He was so happy to see them that Alec didn't want to ruin his dreams. He found himself a temporary answer.

"There is some time for that yet, but sure you can see them after they get out." 

"Do you want to know something? Babies need to eat and I also need to eat. I have been waiting for you two to wake up since forever. So why don't we get up and have a nice breakfast?"

Harry hurried to get up and they went to kitchen all together. Harry was very happy to see so many foods on the table, he didn't eat too much though. His little stomach was only able to eat little as well. 

"Are you full? But you only ate so little Harry. I think you need to eat more." Alec raised his eyebrows to look serious.

"B-but there is not enough space in my belly for that! If I put more, then I will explode." He had never such an experience with food maybe, he didn't quite understand why he had to eat more.

"I think we should trust him when he says he is full, right baby. I can make some appetizing food for lunch and we could try again for more food. Is that okay Harry?" Magnus wanted to trust him but he knew this made him good police so at lunch he would totally fix this.

"Pfff okaaay. I get hungry quickly but I didn't eat lunch. There was only dinner. I can wait until dinner."

The way he spoke so näively made Magnus tear up all the time. Lunch was a necessity for a kid and he had no idea he had to eat more than just breakfast and dinner. "No, little boys like you should eat lunch as well. If you want to grow up and be a big, strong one; you are totally eating lunch. Okay?" 

"Okay..." 

Alec got up to go to work and Magnus followed him since they needed to _talk_ solemnly. Both of them were very fond of to this little guy already and they needed this talk.

When they arrived to the hallway Alec whispered " He looks so adorable and happy. I don't want to take him back to the Institute."

"I think we already agreed on him staying since we _figure this out_. I am more than okay with this."

"I know we did but... how exactly are we going to sort this out? He has no one. And if he had someone, I wouldn't just trust them."

"Let's pause this discussion and give him some time, okay. I know what is in your head and believe me I feel the same things but let's spend some time and... just let the time figure things out." Magnus kissed Alec to say goodbye and Alec just nodded his head as a response.

"Be careful there." 

"I will. Let me know if something happens. With pups and Harry." 

"Will do!"

Alec left and Magnus was all alone with Harry now. He had some things to ask but he wanted to take things slow since questions might upset him. Magnus didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt him in any ways. So he figured out starting with some magic would help.

"Soo Harry, what do you want to learn today? Portal or maybeee some toys to play?"

"Yeeeey I want a purple portal..." he stopped to think for a minute and maybe decided purple toys would be better. "Or can I have purple toys? I want to have a purple house and a purple car."

"Hmm I think you can have all of them. But let's work on some magic now, shall we?"

Harry had so much to learn since nobody ever taught him how to do basic things, Magnus tried very hard and Harry was a great student. Harry had so much fun and after he learned some magic, Magnus gave him what he wanted. He talked to himself for hours and playing with dolls and cars and even with a doll house. Magnus was impressed by his imagination since even the house could speak. While he played without any trouble, Magnus prepared lunch for him and he had time to call Raphael. He had to know more about Harry and maybe his relatives so he was ready to get any help he could. At the meantime, Magnus had a opportunity to introduce Harry and Raphael so he didn't wait any longer. He portalled Raphael to home after getting Harry's permission because it would be scary for him to meet someone without realising it before and getting ready. Harry was okay and confident in Magnus' suprise. He was so much better than yesterday and acted like a real noble. 

He held this nose up and narrowed his eyes "Hello Mr. Raphael. I am Harry. Nice to meet you."

Raphael didn't expect this at all so he smiled in suprise. "You can just call me Raphael. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry." Raphael turned to Magnus and whispered "You didn't mention that he was from royal family?!"

"Well this was unexpected." Magnus turned around and walked quickly to the kitchen. "He behaved very different than yesterday, for sure." He looked puzzled.

Raphael followed him. "So what do we know about him, his family?"

"Nothing! This is the problem. His mother is dead and his father is probably one of those demons, who knows?"

"He behaves so well for a demon, that is for sure."

"Heey we all have demon blood, remember?"

"Yeeah, okay. So nothing else huh. I don't think there is a family for him out there. If you want, we can look for someone to take him. It would take a lot but maybe we can find someone at the end."

"Woaah, I don't trust anyone to take him. Nope, not happening."

"Hmm I get it." Raphael ended silently.

"What?" 

"You want him." 

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, maybe to say something like he didn't want him ... but he couldn't. It was obvious that he wanted him more than anything. "Yes, yes I do... Ugh I don't know what to do. We are going to have three babies. Like three!?? Adding one more is just, I don't even know what I think. I can't let him down. He trusts us. I don't know what to do Raphael."

"I think you need to relax first. I have never seen you so stressed before... And about that... I think he is a good kid. Of course this is so much responsibilty but I think you fit well together. Consider this. I can't decide for you but I would wait a little if I were you. You still have time to decide."

"I already decided..." he bit his lips. "I just don't know how to tell Alec."

"Give him some time. He will understand it, I am sure."

"I just said Alec the same thing this morning. Plus they have a great relationship, I think Alec's wants this as much as I do." He got hyped up with the thought of it.

Raphael waited for him to realise his eye rolls. "You are totally in love, amigo... I need to go now. Let me know your decision. It is very obvious but still." He shrugged before he left through Magnus' portal.

Magnus was so lost in his head, thinking about a future with all of them. He realised where he was with Harry's sweet voice. 

"Can I eat now?"

"Sure love. Come and take a seat. You can start without me."

"But you said kids needed lunch. What about babies." He pointed Magnus' belly.

"You are right, I should probably accompany you." He sat in front of Harry and watched him eat while he was also eating. This kid only brought them happines, he knew this heartily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos. I appreciate them all ❤️❤️💙


	16. We have a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it is time guys, maybe it is ThE TiMe?!?! No spoilers so keep reading it, you won't regret it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and mild smut at the beginning guys so if you want to skip you can start from the parted area.

**-1,5 months later-**

"Aah harder, harder... please harder." Magnus begged very quietly not to wake up anyone, mostly Harry.

Alec was on top of him, trying to please him, give him what he wanted with lust. "Ssshh, you are so eager these days sir, yet I still can't get enough of you." He slammed hard, feeling out of his breath. 

"I will come, go harder... I-I am so close.." he was staring into Alec's eyes without blinking.

"I needed that stamina rune for sure..."

Magnus came silently, closing his mouth with his hands to prevent any sound. 

Alec didn't take longer to come as well.He left himself on the bed sheets. They looked each other and chuckled with the relaxation.  
\------------------------------

Maybe it was just the right time to finish because they heard door opening abruptly, without any knocks before. 

"Goooooood morniiiing!" Harry came in quickly and jumped on the bed.

Alec noticed Magnus dressed themselves up with a finger snap. "Good morning sir, Is the breakfast ready yet? Why am I getting waken up this early???" Alec teased him and making him only worried.

"N-no but I am not allowed to use the stove, right? I can't do anything." He seemed upset about it, maybe even felt like he disappointed them.

"Uh Alexander" Magnus pushed Alec further to make a space between them. "Come here baby. Let's sleep more and after that I can prepare you breakfast. Alec can eat cereal." 

Harry jumped in happily and hugged them both in a weird position. "But he needs food too. Can we give him some?"

"Pff, Why are you so kind hearted? Of course we can give him some if you want." Magnus caressed his hair softly.

"At least someone thinks about me." Alec pouted but only as a tease. He knew Magnus would never let him starve.

Magnus got up quickly. Staying in bed for so long always made him feel like sinning. It was an old time habit. He never get why kids these days loved sleeping so much anyways. Alec and Harry seemed to love it as well, after Magnus left the bed they cuddled quickly covering themselves in blanket.

For weeks, Magnus had the best time with these two. He felt like they were a family now. They had everything they wanted and Harry seemed to blend in very succesfully. After meeting their whole family, nobody questioned their situation. Everyone felt like he was a part of family since from the very beginning. 

Also Harry felt comfortable around all of them. Magnus and Alec were his safe space but other family members were safe as well. He even had himself a friend, Madzie. They were playing cheerfully when Catarina visited them. Only there was a little problem. Harry already called both of them as father, papa for Magnus, daddy for Alec to be exact and none of them could say it was not very proper just yet. _Because it felt proper!_ They hadn't had the talk yet but both of them were more than okay with this. Harry wasn't very persistent on those names yet, it came and went between lines when he spoke but still they knew it would be permanent one day. They just needed to tell him it was okay. He needed to know this for sure. 

Aaand the pups... Pups were very active these days. Magnus felt at his peak. Babies felt at their peak. If it wasn't so early for them, Magnus would believe that pups could come at any minute. Catarina told it was normal to have those days and according to the ultrasounds, they were very healthy. Even Harry saw them at one of the controls and he was very amazed by _his little brother's_ just like him ears. 

Alec gave Harry his word that he could totally see them once they are born. He wasn't going anywhere anyways. Alec would never think about giving him away after spending even an hour with him, let alone weeks. 

They were having a breakfast when Harry got so curious over babies. "But when are they coming? Can't you ask them _papa_? They can hear you or maybe I can yell if they try to hear me."

Magnus stuttered and threw a look to Alec before being able to talk again "I-I don't think it is necessary love. They have ears, just like you and they can hear if you talk to them. But they need to get bigger to be healthy. If they come so early, then they can get sick."

Alec looked at Magnus in return, knowing they would have this conversation inevitably. 

"You keep eating Harry. I will go to work now. See you soon." Alec got up, kissed Harry's head and gave Magnus a look in return. 

Magnus followed him to the door and made sure Harry didn't hear them. "Okay, that was... _something_." He didn't know what to say. What would anyone say in a situation like this anyways.

Alec closed his eyes before speaking. "I knew we finally had to have this conversation. I have to be honest with you... There we go. Ehm-... Magnus you already know what I feel. I loved him since when I first saw him. I never want to leave him... I would like to adopt him, if you want this as well. I know this is too much to ask and this is too much responsib-"

Magnus saw the stress on Alec's face and stopped him immediately. "Sssh. Stop... I feel the same way.-"

"Do you?! I mean... this is so great! I- I don't know what to say but we must discuss it with him, we should tell him the news. I am sure he will be so happy!" Alec wanted to go back inside but Magnus stopped him by placing his hand to Alec's fast beating heart.

"Let's wait until you come back, alright? I can prepare some food and this can be a special moment. Let's not rush it." 

"You are right. Don't tire yourself please. I can get some take away when I am done at the Institute?"

"I am fiiineee Alexander. It is just a snap of a finger. I will handle it. You just make sure to come back safely. Stay safe alright?" Magnus rosed to his fingertips and kissed Alec softly. Alec tried to look at kitchen and it was obvious he couldn't help himself but get excited. 

After Alec left, Magnus felt like he finally has found the peace in his thoughts. 

They had a magic class about how to send fire letters after breakfast. Madzie got lots of them when Harry learned how to send one safely. They started to have a chat when Magnus finally ended the class. He was way too tired to keep on anyways. 

"I will take a bath, will you be okay buddy?"

"Yes, I can play with my toys while waiting." He stopped before deciding if he needed to ask before saying that. "Can I play with them?"

"Of course you can. They are yours. You can do whatever you want with them. Just make sure to not disturb anyone with fire letters, okay?"

"Okay, Madzie told me she was in class as well."

"Great, be careful and let me know if something happens." He slowly headed to bathroom but he felt like sleeping on the way there. He felt very light contractions but it was normal by now, he got used to them. He knew a calming bath would help. He got in the bathtub when contractions only got worse. They were squeezing his spine this time, it felt weird to think how his muscles was able to hurt himself this bad. There was also pups' movements added to his pain, which made things worse as well. He tilted his head to back, tried to relax or maybe take a proper breath. He sorted it out by now, breathing calmly was the key to relax. He was in lots of pain for 20 minutes but it was only his water breaking made him realise this was 'the time'. He panicked and started to shake when he saw the yellowish fluid, flowing into bath water. His first response was to get out of the tub, at least trying to get out because sharp pain made him sit down again. He closed his eyes, waited for the pain to go away but it took almost five minutes to open his eyes again. Contractions had time breaks and he used this to get up and ask for help. He totally didn't want to scare Harry but he was his only chance for help. He snapped his fingers and wore a proper clothing before yelling his name.

"Harry, can you please come here for a minute?" He tried to pull his calmest voice but it was hard to stay calm while all these happening.

"I am comiiing" he ran to bathroom and smiled, having no idea what was about to happen.

"I need help. I think babies are coming and I need you to send Aunt Catarina a fire message, telling her she needs to come here as soon as possible. Can you do this for me?"

He seemed shocked. He didn't expect to have a big role on this situation. He tried his best to send the message and it must have been worked that Catarina came immediately, maybe 4-5 minutes later.

"What is so urgent? Are you okay?" She approached quickly, holding Magnus' hand.

"There- I- My water broke and there are so many contractions, I don't think they are fake this time." His voice was trembling. 

"Well, we need to go to hospital. Right now. Come on I will portal us there."

"What about Harry? I can't leave him alone here."

"No, he can come with us. And since babies are coming you may want to tell Alec."

"Are-Are they coming!!! Isn't it too early? Can't you do something?"

"Like what, tell them not to come. I don't think this will work Magnus. Also 7,5 months are pretty good for triplets. Let's stop talking and start working. Come with me." She opened a portal and little Harry was very scared with everything going on around him. When Catarina also portalled Alec, Izzy and Jace to the hospital Harry ran to Alec and hugged him just like when they first met. He was very overwhelmed by people around them. 

Alec embraced him first but when he needed to go in to see Magnus, he knew it was best for him to stay outside. Harry held Izzy's hand and jumped to her lap.

Alec came in and he was crying when he saw Magnus in pain, curled in to get rid of it. 

"Are you okay baby?" He caressed Magnus' hair softly to get his attention and make sure he knew he was there.

"No, it hurts..." Magnus whispered softly, probably it was the strongest voice he could make at the moment.

Catarina explained whole procedure. "We are waiting for a 10 cms dilation for the birth. There is only 5-6 centimetres yet. It is good for the start but we need to wait more. It may take a while. We will give him epidural since there are three babies and this may get more painful. We can always go for a c-section if it is necessary. Are you okay with all of these?"

"Yes sure, whatever is best for them." Alec nodded. "Can I lie down with him?"

"Sure, just make sure to not make any pressure."

Alec crawled up and big spooned Magnus. He only whined in response. They came in to give him epidural and it was a bit more easier after that. Magnus was able to breathe again. While waiting Alec rubbed his back and feet softly. Tried to calm him down in anyways he can help. He whispered sweet things to him to help with the pain. Most importantly he held his hand all the time. This gave Magnus the strenght he needed. He never felt alone when he was there, holding his hand just like he did when they first met.

After two hours it was finally time. Magnus pushed for almost a good ten minutes and he finally felt the baby out with a final big push. There was blood, tear and sweat everywhere and he knew he needed to do this for two more times. 

"It is a baby girl!" Catarina announced and Alec heard her cry. He looked at her. As if he wasn't crying enough this made him cry more. This was their baby. They made her together. She had the most beautiful dark hair and longest legs. She was a pretty baby. Alec buried his head to Magnus' hair and cried more while sniffing and kissing him. 

Magnus had some time to take a breath from pushing. "Can I see her? Is she okay?" He said so softly that Alec's heart made a flip. 

"There she is." Cat gave her to Magnus. He rested her on his chest and both Alec and Magnus seemed amazed. She was their baby. They made her. It felt like a dream.

"Okay, she needs to go to NICU. You need to push now Magnus. You can do this alright, you are very close." Cat woke them up from their dream. A nurse took the baby and Magnus held Alec's hand again. They shared their strenght. When Magnus most needed Alec, they always did...

Magnus thought second or third one would be a bit easier and oh boy, he was wrong. It all happened very quickly but not so easy for him.

...Second baby was born. She was a girl. She had a baby blue hair and almond shaped ocean blue eyes just like Magnus' but none of them was so sure since it all felt like a dream from the beginning. 

Magnus was properly exhausted now, he didn't think he could push out another baby but he eventually did. This took more than the others and Magnus' voice was gone by the end of it. 

...And their little boy finally was born. He had blond maybe even whiteish hair to their suprise. He had pointy ears just like Harry which would make him extremely happy to see. And a tail with a triangle shape at the end. Everybody would think he was a little devil if they didn't know his parents.

Magnus fell so tired at the end that he wasn't seeing things properly now. It was just a blur when he tried to open his eyes. Dizzines came along and he finally closed his eyes leaving himself to the calm darkness.

Alec was already shaking from so many feelings but seeing Magnus blackout made him horrified. He was panicking until Catarina explained it was normal that his blood sugar may have dropped since three births in an hour was very tiring.

When Magnus opened his eyes, it took a second to realise where he was, what happened hours ago. He saw everyone waiting for him around his bed, some of them sitting in floor but when he opened his eyes he felt Harry hugging him before he could even say hi. 

"He woke up!" Harry yelled. 

Everyone hurried to get up and see him. Alec was just next to him, never left his place anyways. He was always there when he needed him.

"W-where are babies?" He spoke huskily. He was so tired but he tried to open his eyes no matter what. 

"They are fine, at NICU. They need to stay there for a while but they are fine Magnus. You did it..." Alec had heart eyes and he was already crying slightly. 

"We..." Magnus corrected him with his last energy to speak. He closed his eyes again, consciously this time. He wanted to sleep even world burned down but he couldn't help himself from thinking about the babies. He needed to see them, to make sure they were okay. 

Alec placed a little kiss on his forehead and whispered "It is all good. You did a great job. I saw them. They are so perfect. Have a rest now."

Magnus did what he was told. He knew Alec wouldn't lie to him. He trusted him with his whole heart. So he slowly let himself into the warm hands of sleep. He slept for like what felt a decade time. 

When he finally woke up, he slowly opened his eyes to see around. There were no one except Alec and Harry sleeping on the couch. Alec held Harry tightly even though he was sleeping. Magnus' heart shuttered when he saw Harry. They weren't able to tell him the good news. He could celebrate his siblings but instead he maybe felt like a stranger now. He decided to tell him as soon as everyone wake up.

It was 10:20 and there were no nurses or doctors around. He needed to see his pups so he tried to get up and get rid of all the cables following him, serums to be exact. He got up slowly and realised it hurted to sit straight. Sitting was a problem overall. Thinking getting up would be better, he visited the bathroom first not compromising some priorities first and left the room as silent as possible. Alec and Harry were probably exhausted and didn't realise him leaving. He got out of the room and find himself a nurse that turned out to be one of his nurses. 

"Hello, Can I see my babies? They are at NICU."

"Oh my- Sir you shouldn't get up this early! They were born yesterday and you should get some rest!" The nurse was horrified. She tried to lead him to his room but he didn't move even a bit. He was up and ready to see his babies.

He spoke reliantly "Listen, lady. I got up just to see my pups after giving birth to three of them and I think I will see them _right now_." He hissed quite a bit at the end and maybe this made nurse convinced. She closed his eyes for a moment and decided it was best to show him them. 

"Okay, this way. But only for 10 minutes. After that, you need to rest sir."

"Will do." Magnus rolled his eyes not caring her words.

They walked what felt like the marathon walk and then finally arrived. Magnus took it easy and accepted her help offer at the end. She show him the babies from the behind of a window and Magnus wanted to break that window into one million pieces. He would make that window vanish if he could. The nurse said sorry a zillion times before leaving him outside the glass doors and Magnus felt like crying till dying there. He could wait at that door till eternity and wouldn't say a word of boredom. 

Nurse held a baby girl up and showed her to Magnus. She had the darkest hair and best green eyes Magnus has ever seen. She totally reminded her Alec. It was obvious this little one was his kid. She was like a miniature photocopy. Magnus put his hand on the glass and smiled bitterly because he couldn't feel them on his skin which was burning for a touch of his babies. 

He bowed his head and stared the floor for a minute. It was too much to handle. He needed to feel them. And it was that moment he felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Alec holding Harry on his body. They both seemed very concerned because of probably seeing an empty bed when they woke up. Alec didn't say a word though. He just cuddled him from behind and stared into the room. 

Magnus kissed Harry's head and held Alec's hand. He was first to broke the silence. "I think I know her name."

"Hmm what is it?" Alec asked hummingly.

_"Kiara._ Means first ray of sun in Korean and dark in Irish. She has both." He smiled because it was really a perfect name for her. 

"I think it is perfect. Do you agree Harry?" 

"I do! She is so cute and she has dark hair so her name is dark, yes?"

"Hmmh, proper in a way."

Nurse put her into her unit and held another baby girl. Magnus wanted to cry even more when he saw their baby going into that glass place with tubes on her nose. Second baby on the other hand, she was the opposite of Kiara. Her eyes reminded of Magnus' as shape but she had blue eyes and very light baby blue hair. Magnus knew she was a warlock from a kilometre away. Her eyes were very blue but cat eyes. 

"Hm she is _Aerilyn_. It means beautiful air. I felt like breathing again when I first saw her. Don't you think?" Alec waited for approval because he had some other ideas in case Magnus didn't like it. 

"I love it. She is our sky..." Magnus stared into Alec's eyes and he was very proud of what they did.

The nurse showed the last baby, a little headliner as coming out very last to the stage with his almost blond hair and little pointy tail as well.

"His ears are just like mine! See we have the same ears!" Harry was overexcited and Alec and Magnus both saw this one coming. They looked at each other and decided to tell him just a bit later. Now it was time to name this little one here. 

"You know when we asked my mum for name advice, she told me one thing. She said she would name me Matthew if she didn't name me Alexander. So she said that she liked this name a lot. What do you think?" Alec asked softly.

"Hm it means Gift of god so understandable. But I think our boy has more like _Matteo_ vibes. It means the same and I don't know... What do you think?"

"I am okay with it. Matteo fits better to him. Do you think Matteo is good Harry?"

"It is good. I liked it."

"Then settled, he is our little Matteo."

"Yeees they have names now." Harry was excited to finally meet them and Alec was happy that he was able to keep his promise. Magnus looked at him and turned to Alec. He nodded to give him the news.

So Alec kneeled down to his level and started "Harry... We need to ask you something. You know we love you so much and we really enjoy being with you. I would never leave you, we would never. So since we love you so much, we want you to stay with us. We think we are a great family together and we want to keep it that way. So what would you say if we told you we wanted to be your family? Like you will be our son and these babies are your siblings. Would you like that?"

He waited a minute to process everything. "I don't want to go anywhere else. I want to stay with you." He seemed confused and maybe thought he needed to go?

Magnus wanted to make it clear for a four years old kid. "Baby, we want to be your dads. We don't want to leave you. Never."

"I want you to be my dads. And I want to see the babies all day."

Alec's eyes shined with happines. He wanted to cry aloud, hiccups and all but he kept it together for Harry and Magnus. "You are our son. We love you baby." Alec burried his face to little ones chest and sniffed him deeply.

"I love you too daddy." He waited a second. "And I love papa." He tried to hold Magnus, opening and closing his fingers to catch him while crying softly. Magnus realised and came closer. He hugged them both while Harry was between them.

"I have three siblings now, and two dads... _I have a family?_ "

"We have a family..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... This was so much feels and all but the time finally came and they are a bigger (so much bigger than they expected maybe?) family now! 
> 
> I never had any child or baby so I thought not describing a birth scene would be for the better. I don't think someone who didn't experience such a thing could describe it as realistic as it is so I just used emotions while writing that part. I am sorry if it is not very good due to these reasons.
> 
> I geniunely enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do. 
> 
> I always appreciate a comment or a kudo. Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think. ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I know I am a little late for this chapter. So I have some news. Good or bad up to you but... I wanted to end this story here. It is a good place to finish things and we know they will be happy no matter what happens. They are an amazing couple and now they are an amazing family as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I want to thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I never thought so many people would read it and I appreciate you all. Thank you for everything. ❤️
> 
> So enjoy the ride for the last time :)

It had been thirteen days since Lightwood-Bane family was waiting for their babies. Magnus healed almost completely, after couple of painful days and they waited for their babies, waited and waited but everytime one of them asked about when they could finally come home, the answer was always that it was too soon and they wanted the pups to be completely safe, for sure but Magnus had enough of seperation from his little babies and felt like murdering everyone and kidnapping his babies even though they all were so nice towards them all the time. 

And finally it was the big day. They were finally going home. The doctor told them they could leave tomorrow and Alec almost jumped around like a little boy. Nobody could blame him anyways. They went back to their apartment and came back with so many baby stuff with them for the next day. 

Harry wanted to come with them when they told him his siblings were finally able to come home, of course, but he had classes for the next day with his Izzy and Jace. He didn't like fighting with his fists so much, he would rather learning about magic, spells, portals and all but Magnus and Alec agreed he could use some fighting skills one day, hoping it would never be necessary. Harry also had magic classes. He visited Catarina's for a couple of days in the weekdays and while Magnus and Alec was gone for two weeks dealing with NICU stuff, he stayed with Simon and Izzy at their place. He was happy with them and he loved them for sure but they knew he would prefer staying with his daddies at the hospital. 

Everyone got very quickly used to the idea of Harry being their son, Alec appreciated it a lot. Even Maryse was calling him grandson now and Harry seemed happy about it. He was like their first born who lived with them since from the very beginning. 

Magnus closed the portal after they walked into the house, holding Aerilyn in his hand and doing magic with the other one. Pups seemed shocked but they were rather excited or happy to go through a portal but except Kiara. She was just like his father who would complain all the time about portals and how he felt dizzy after portalling somewhere. She eventually started to cry and Alec's face expression was almost like hers. Magnus smiled widely with the warm feeling on his heart. 

"Whaat?" Alec returned the smile not understanding why they were smiling while their precious baby is crying. 

"Nothing," Magnus turned around quickly to make him more confused. He put Aerilyn on her bed, they all had their beds even before Magnus gave birth but everybody knew Magnus would redecorate it for a hundred times before he felt completely okay with the way they look. He snapped his fingers one more time and the other beds appeared in front of Alec. 

"I don't know why we are smiling but I feel amazing and not even the best smile on the world could show(display) my happines." Alec said whisperingly while he put the other two to their bed. Kiara finally gave up and stopped crying with little sobs. Maybe it was her father's words that calmed her down. 

"Hmmh, this just looks and feels so proper..." He stepped back, bowed his head to Alec's shoulder and rested it there for a moment. Alec copied that and rested his head on Magnus' head as well. He thought sometimes being a little bit taller had it's perks while sniffing his mate's hair. Their pups smelled like both of them and Alec couldn't get enough of that smell. 

"When is Harry coming back? I want him here so bad right now." Magnus asked with an eager voice, almost like a whine

Alec checked his watch "He should be done about 20 minutes or so. Jace is going to call me when they are done so you can portal him back here."

"Maybe we can have a family dinner tomorrow, if you want that too? You know Maryse called me everyday and asked if she can visit. I think we shouldn't be keeping them wait any longer." Magnus was always up for a party even though he had gave birth to 3 babies two weeks ago. His party soul never left him.

"If you are fine to host that many people, I think I will survive" He gently cupped Magnus' face and placed a small kiss on his lips. 

"There are babies in front of uuus" he sang happily while leaving to find his phone to call everyone. These days technology was easier than using fire messages somehow.

"Umm excuse me sir, we made them together. I think they know the process here." Alec shouted cockily after Magnus. "Little ones, papa and I made you together. You are the productions of love." His eyes teared but he swipe them quickly before Magnus came back, not letting him know that he maybe cried in a second after thinking of how much he loved them.

"Message sent. Good. I think they will be coming and we need to feed these little ones here. They don't look sleepy at all."

"Do you need... erm... help with that?" Alec was rather shy to ask this because some omegas didn't want alphas around them while nursing, and Alec didn't even know if Magnus was going to nurse. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes, not really catching the question here. "Of course I need help, I didn't made them by myself. Come with me to the kitchen so we can prepare the formula." He held his hand pulling him after himself.

"Formula?" Alec seemed puzzled but he still followed his mate."

Magnus looked at him and narrowed his eyes while trying to understand how a formula could be this suprising. When he finally get what Alec meant, muscles on his forehead relaxed. "Ooh you thought I was going to breastfeed them, I get it now."

"Well... Aren't you? I mean you can do whatever you want totally it is your body you don't need to nurse you know the best-" he stumbled trying to make a proper sentence.

Magnus smiled at his cuteness and Alec relaxed a little bit after seeing him smile. "Alexander, my love. It has been two weeks and milk is almost gone, also male omegas usually can't nurse 3 babies, I mean even some females can't do that. As you see these are very small breasts so don't expect too much on these." He opened a kitchen closet and found the formula. "Could you boil some water in the kettle. Don't make it too hot tho."

Alec did what he said without questioning and he looked like he was searching for his words. "So I assumed but okay so you still want me in the nest while feeding them?"

"Of course I do! You will always be welcome in that nest, love. Don't ever forget that." He kissed him quickly before pouring formula into the bottles.

"I love you Magnus." He didn't held his head up while saying this, it was rather a muffling under his breath.

Magnus sighed, thinking what he had done to deserve such a great mate. "I love you too Alexander." 

Alec jumped by his phone buzzing in his pocket. "Oh it is Jace. Harry is ready." 

"Then let's bring him back home." He opened a portal and looked like doing a casual, daily chore while doing it.

Harry stepped in, looking a bit pale but Magnus knew it was only from excitement. "Papa, daddy!" He ran to them and hugged them both with his little arms. 

"Hey baby, how are you? Did you have fun there? Did they treat you well? Did you eat something?" Alec started with his questions and totally on his shadowhunter mode or maybe alpha mode?, Magnus couldn't decide.

"I am fine, just a little bit tired but they treated me well daddy. Izzy cooked some pasta and it was good."

"Oh god, was it really good? Izzy made pasta and it was good?"

"Yes it was..." he shrugged, not understanding why this was a matter of shock.

"Okay honey... Listen, your siblings are here-"

"CAN I SEE THEM PLEASE-" he shouted loudly and Magnus stopped him immediately.

"Heey love! Be quite or they will start to cry now and it won't be the best first meeting ever." 

"Oh I am sorry I will be very quiet, now can I meet them?" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Indeed you can, let's take them upstairs and feed them so we all can have a good time?"

They all were sitting in the nest. Harry held Matteo's hand with a little gasp, probably thinking how fragile it was. "Papa does he have nail polish on his nails? They look pink?"

Magnus couldn't stop smiling at the question "No he does not. His nails may look a little red but it is because his fingers are so so so little that we can see veins. It is normal."

"But you have nail paint? Can he have too?" He asked innocently trying to figure out if Magnus' nails are painted or they are also veins. Adults were confusing.

"Yes I have nail paint. When he grow up, if he wants to paint his nails, it is totally okay. But just not right now." Magnus held the bottle up for Matteo to be able to drink all of the milk. Matteo sucked his bottle happily making little cooing sounds.

"These two are already done. Girls were hungry and to be honest, they look like they could drink another bottle. Should we give them more." Alec would totally feed them more if Magnus didn't stop him. He was already amazed by his little girls charm that they could make him do anything if they wanted to. Alec thought he would kill people for them but shook his head to get rid of the idea at that moment. 

"No they are fineee, don't spoil them already." Magnus felt also the same but he needed to be the bad cop for the moment. They had rules and this was the first one: Try not to spoil them too much. And he knew he would totally fail in the following days. 

Alec placed them on soft blankets that the nest already had in it. Kiara was fine and ready to sleep, she loved sleeping and she was the most unproblematic one yet. She ate, slept and... pooped most of the time. But there was Aerilyn on the other hand. She wanted to cry and make the nurses at NICU lost their hearing abilities. She wanted everything to be perfect and comfortable before she sleep. So when Alec placed her randomly on the blanket, she started to cry senselessly. The loud crying effected Matteo badly also and he didn't hesitate to join his sister. Now there was a serenade of cries.

Harry ran quickly out of the nest and also the room and Alec wanted to follow him as well but he had his responsibilities so he stayed, held Aerilyn up and rocked her a bit to stop her. He failed badly though. "Why is she crying Magnus, I did everything and she is full and I don't know what else to do?"

"Well I am a new father as much as you are, maybe try to sing her? I don't know?? She needs to sleep now. This is what babies do right? They eat and sleep?"

"I don't think my bad voice will help her relax, I doubt it, it can only make it worse."

"Forget it, her crying made Matteo cry as well. Let's take them to their beds so I can make a soundproof ward."

"It is almost dinner time, people will be coming soon. I can take care of her if you would like to prepare the dinner?" Alec totally sucked at cooking and everyone knew it heartily. 

"Sure that is a better idea, but- I mean..., are you sure you can handle this?" Magnus hesitated while he talked softly.

Alec's smile vanished and he felt his heart shatter. Magnus didn't trust him enough and he could feel it. He got up without saying a word and left the room with Aerilyn who didn't stop crying yet. Magnus tried to speak after him but he had enough of it so he went to their bedroom and locked themselves in. He whispered slowly "Your papa doesn't believe I can take care of you love. Can we prove otherwise? I wish you could tell me what do you want." He huffed and placed her to their huge sized bed. She sank into soft duvet and seemed a little bit relaxed with the sensation. Alec looked at her and wanted to watch her all day or maybe till eternity, he wouldn't mind it. He was sort of angry with Magnus but he still couldn't believe they made this baby together. They 'actually' made her together. This felt like a miracle and he would appreciate a good hug instead of harsh words right now. Anger grew back again so he took his highly uncomfortable jeans off and lay down next to his daughter. He smelled her head and hugged her with his warm body. She seemed to love the warmth of him and finally stopped crying. Oh the sweet silence felt so good now. She didn't move so much nor opened her eyes and she let herself into the warm arms of a nice sleep. Alec closed his eyes as well. After they fell asleep, Magnus came into the room with a quick magic and found them so adorably sleeping so he decided not to interrupt. He knew he was being a dick, maybe so not interrupting their peaceful moment seemed proper for the situation. 

He left the room and went to the living room after checking other babies and making sure they were fast asleep. He found Harry reading one of his pregnancy and baby care books. He could read some of the words but he was mostly interested in the pictures. "How do you enjoy your book sir?" 

Harry jumped a little with the sound. "I-I can't actually read papa I was just looking at the babies."

"I am fully aware. But don't you want to look at your siblings. They are more realistic I think?"

"But they are crying-..."

Magnus wanted to laugh at first but saw Harry's face grimacing and a cry growing on. "Hey, love what is wrong?" He sat on the sofa next to him and nestled his arms around him. 

Harry didn't spend any more time to cry when he leaned on Magnus' chest. He was so silent yet Magnus felt his t-shirt getting wet so quickly with his tears.

"Oh my baby. It is okay now. You are safe here and I made a ward for you so you can't hear them cry anymore, okay? Calm down now." Magnus snapped his fingers and kissed his head softly.

"They did bad things to crying babies." It was all he could say before he started to sob heavily again. 

Magnus didn't know what to do. He felt like he tossed into a dead end with a long ass truck in a narrow street. He would explain his feeling like this if somebody asked him at that moment. Since had no idea to what to do, he did nothing. He let him sleep as much as he can and when he stopped he just went casual. "Do you want to come and help me with the table. You can do some magic and I think you can choose whatever you'd like to eat. Does it sound good?"

Harry nodded and held his hand when he get up. Magnus would totally carry him to the kitchen if he could but he was not allowed to carry heavy. 

"I think I want pizza..." his voice was almost like a whisper. 

"I think I can get us some pizza, but only for you! Guests will have to eat some adult food. They are not a good boy as much as you are."

"Simon will be sad when he hear this!" He chuckled and Magnus finally took a breath again. Seeing him smile was everythink he would like to see, if the world ended in 2 seconds he probably would like to see his babies and Alec smile... Alec, he remembered. He obviously broke his heart by not really meaning it. He had to make it up to him. He made a plate full of pizza for Harry and let him enjoy his meal. "Oiy oiy sir I wish you a great dinner, anything else you would like to eat or drink?" He pretended to be a waiter. 

"Caaaan I haaave... a chocolate?" He knew papa would never let him eat sweets before he ate his meal but he still wanted to give it a shot.

"Absolutely not! Okay wait, not now but when you finish this whole plate, yes then you can have some chocolate."

"Yeeeeaaay!" He ate like he was a hungry for days and Magnus knew that wouldn't last for too long, at least until he finish the second slice. 

"I will go and wake daddy up, are you going to be okay here?"

"Omnomnom Ioy WiL papppa" he didn't stop eating for even a second.

"Great." He portalled himself to their room and this was probably violating some privacy rules but there was a misunderstanding and Magnus needed to fix this right away. He gently caressed Aerilyn's hair first, trying his best to not to wake her up. And then he caressed Alec's hair which led Alec jumping from his sleep and getting extremely scared and protective. A loud growl escaped from his throat but when he smelled who this was before even opening his eyes, one could say this was not very about protectiveness but more like a little anger display. 

Magnus pulled his hand back immediately "whoa calm down it is only me."

Alec looked blankly and said nothing. He slowly placed himself back to where he was and turned his back to Magnus. Magnus find himself a place to big spoon him and gently lay down behind him. Alec didn't say anything but just sighed deeply. Magnus realised his heart was broken.

"Alexander, you know I didn't mean it that way..."

"Oh so are they any other ways to tell that you don't trust me enough with OUR babies?!? No I don't know which way you mean it." He cut it off quickly.

"Well first of all, I trust you more than I trust myself and second of all I just wanted to ask if you needed help with the situation... which clearly you don't since she is sleeping peacefully... I am sorry. I realise it was a dick move to do. You are a great father and I trust you with my whole heart. She is just a little bit hard to put to sleep and since you never did that before, I wondered if you could do that all by yourself. I mean three nurse helped me with it when I first tried ... and yet you seem natural at this. I sincerely didn't mean anything else. And since I broke your heart, I am so sorry..."

Alec turned himself to Magnus. There was maybe ten centimetres between their eyes. He stared into Magnus' eyes and Magnus could tell he was crying before. 

"Once a wise man told me I was really good at apologies and now I see I am not the only one." 

Magnus didn't say anything but kissed him on the forehead. "Now come on and let's go wait for people to arrive." He got up and held Alec's hand. 

Alec was so lazy to get up and probably had a headache from crying a lot. "I don't want to leave her here all by herself. I can wait here till they come?" He tilted his head and looked at peacefully sleeping baby on the bed.

"I don't think that is necessary, I can put her into her crib without waking her up... but if you want to stay a bit more with her that's okay I guess." He shrugged with a smile on his face. His smile didn't last too long when he remembered what happened with Harry earlier. "Well we need to talk about Harry. But it is not urgent. We can do that later."

"What happened!? He rushed to get up. "Is he okay? He seemed a bit off today. Please tell me now if something is wrong."

"Woah calm down. He is fine now. He has some problems with crying babies and I think the sound triggers some bad memories in his brain. I don't know... he didn't say much but I am sure it is something awful because he cried a almost good half an hour."

"I- ...Such a pathetic dad am I..." Alec let out a heavy breath and stared at the floor. "I was very busy with being a stupid teenager here and I didn't care about Harry's problems which are much more imp-"

"Hey! You had no idea. Neither have I. He is fine now so let's not bring it up again to him. He can share more when he is ready. And if he doesn't we can always talk to a therapist, you know." Magnus rubbed Alec's arm with love. 'He was such an amazing dad even from the first day and he had no idea how lucky they were to have him in their lives. Also in his life.' He thought. "Stop blaming yourself and go hug him. I am sure he will love it."

Alec stayed silent for a minute or so. He didn't know how to 'dad'. He didn't know shit about anything. But he was willing to try his best for his babies. "Well, I can at least do that. Can you send Aerilyn back to her room?"

Magnus slightly snapped his fingers and it was "Done. Now let's go and see our other baby." He pulled Alec with himself while leaving the room. 

"Hi baby, how are you doing?" Alec asked friendly. 

"Papa made me pizza Daaad! Do you want some... uh oh, but I ate them all." He pouted a little when he realised his plate was empty.

"It's okay I think I need to eat more healthy these days. And bravo to you!? Did you ate it all by yourself?" Alec caressed his hair while sniffing his baby scent.

"Yes I did. Papa now can I have chocolate?"

"I think mixing them in your belly would be a horrible mistake love. Can you wait a bit before eating the chocolate?"

"Pfff oookay."

The doorbell rang as they just finished their conversation. Magnus walked quicklyand he was hugged by the person on the door when he opened the door.

"Woaah okay, did you miss me so much Izzy? We just saw each other like 6 hours ago."

"Congratulations my brothersssss!!!" She jumped to Alec and embraced him as well with pure joy. 

"Thanks Iz. Where is everyone?" 

"Am I not enough for you?" She teased jokily. "They are on their way. Jace had something small to handle, including Clary." She lowered her voice. "They are probably hooking up in the Institute" 

"Hey language! There is a 4 yo in this room" Alec tried to scold her but it didn't really work. She shrugged and walked to her nephew. 

"Auntie!" Harry jumped off the sofa and jumped on Isabelle.

"I missed you my baby!!!" Izzy responded.

"Uh you just saw each other this morning? Magnus shook his head and walked after Alec into the living room.

"Like nephew like aunt I guess. We left them together for too long..."

"Okay, where are pups? I want to see them right now." Izzy looked around to see them.

"Well they are sleeping but if you promise to be really quiet, I think I can show you. Consider this as a coming on time present." 

Magnus led to baby room and Alec followed them closely. He still felt like growling at his very own sister. He was trying hard, really hard that his face went red.

Izzy was sobbing very silently and Magnus whispered "This is Kiara. She is the most well behaving baby girl. She didn't even cry once, can you believe it? ...Oh well she did once but it was because of a portal travel. So there is our boy Matteo. Totallll angel. And there is Aerilyn. She is very noisy. Only Alec can put her to sleep in a second."

"Oh they are so beautiful. I can't- I can't believe this. I want to hold them and kiss them." She continued with her sobs. 

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head to show his disapproval at the kiss part. He still stayed quiet to prevent any unwanted growls though. 

"Come on Alec, I am their one and only aunt. I can hold them, right Magnus? Can I???"

"Umm, I th- I think let's not do that right now. I mean they are just out of the hospital and I don't think this is the best idea for the moment." Magnus hated saying no but he would do anything to protect his loved ones, plus he could tell Alec was struggling real hard to not to growl at her next to him so it would only be cruel to say yes to such a thing.

Isabelle heard some mini growls escaping from Alec's throat. "Oh by the angel! You are extremely overprotective guys. I am terrified by these growls okay, but I wonder what will you do when mum comes and wants to hold them. The real deal is that." She turned and left the room. 

Alec and Magnus looked at each other. Alec seemed very sorry for growls. It wasn't his intention. Magnus seemed rather amused. He had a little smile on his face.

"We are really screwed then, my mum will kill us. No! She will steal the babies and after that kill us." 

"Alexander come on, she had kids once. I am sure she will understand. Just, try to go easy with growls. They are working very well as you can see." He chuckled lightly and held Alec's hand while leaving the room.

Simon arrived after Isabelle, just same scene happened. Clary and Jace arrived later, same things all over. Everyone was extremely hyped to see the babies and had to face Alec's scary growls. They were all understanding though. When Maryse and Luke arrived, suprisingly she didn't ask for babies for the first thing. They ate some dinner first. Maryse talked to Harry a lot. They were bonding perfectly and Alec and Magnus wouldn't be more grateful. 

"...but I wanted to use a blade, uncle Jace didn't let me. He said it was only for shadowhunters. So I used my magic." Harry said proudly.

"Well I told you it would be unfair to use magic because I don't have any. So he is grounded for that. 2 more hours of training tomorrow." Jace shrugged.

"I don't think training is a punishment but a reward. He will only get better, and also... who gave you the permission to ground my son?" Alec's tone was rather threatning except he didn't mean it. It was meant to be a tease but he was so nervous to make it sound like a tease.

"Well, I am his trainor so it is up to me." Jace grinned slyly. He was aware of his parabatai's uncomfortable situation. Their moment was cut by a cry. Magnus jumped to go to their bedroom before the other wake up with the voice but it was too late when he arrived. All of them were awake and probably hungry. Alec followed him gratefully so they took babies with them to finally show them to everyone. Pups stopped crying when they were held up. 

There was so much crying and laughing when everyone saw them and met them in person this time. Younger ones stayed back to make some space for Alec who seemed still uncomfortable but dealing with it. Maryse came close and looked at them in the face. She was crying and smiling but she didn't try to touch them nor hold them. She put her hands on both of their shoulders and said "you did such a great job my boys." 

Now they were complete. They were a family now. A big family.


End file.
